


Back to the Start

by StarXxCrossed



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Friendship, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarXxCrossed/pseuds/StarXxCrossed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One mistake can change everything; break two people apart. But before heartache is a story of two people in love. To know what lies in their future, you must look to the past and go back to the beginning; back to the start. Quinntana and side Britanna later on. Quinntana endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She didn’t know how long she was standing there, nor did she really care. At least a half hour had passed since she left the other hotel room. She just had to get away from everyone; everything. She had to get away from the constant song writing and the obnoxious lyrics of love. The lyrics about how great love is, how true love is and how love is all you need; sometimes love isn’t enough.  Sometimes you need more that love to keep two people together. You need commitment and courage. You need two people willing to put their hearts on the line for one another, to put their trust and whole being on the line and hope that you don’t break each other in the long run. For a lot of people, this can turn out to be a wonderful thing, but for Quinn she just got broken.

Quinn stared up at the bathroom mirror and looked at her bloodshot eyes. She didn’t know how to stop them; the tears. It was impossible not to stop them around her. Everything was about her. Everything has been about her since freshmen year, and now because of one huge mistake, Quinn no longer had her.

Quinn didn’t blame her either. Quinn had made a lot of mistakes over the years, too many to count in fact, but she always stuck by her side; she always loved her. One day, one huge mistake, and Quinn just let her go. It was a mistake that she has been paying for almost a year now.

Quinn wetted some paper towels and placed them over her eyes. She had known from the many times of crying at school throughout her pregnancy that this was the best way to dull the redness. She couldn’t let the others know she was crying. She had to be strong; she had to show no weakness and most of all she couldn’t let her know she was crying.

A good 15 minutes later, Quinn removed the paper towels and pat dried her eyes. There was still some redness but it had disappeared significantly. With a little make up she was sure the rest of the redness would be almost invisible. She carefully wiped away the mascara that had run down her cheeks and slowly began to re apply the makeup. Only a mere five minutes later there was a knocking on the bathroom door.

“Quinn, quit hogging the bathroom, I needs to re-pencil my eyebrows on.”

And there she was, Santana Lopez. It shouldn’t hurt this much; to see her, to be around her; but the more time that past, the harder it was. It was harder to see her, hear her voice and it was getting increasingly hard to see her with Brittany; that should have been her, but she was too much of a coward.

Quinn looked at her reflection once more in the mirror before taking a deep breath. She reached for the door handle and exited the bathroom before calling to Santana over her shoulder.

“It’s all yours”

Quinn was glad to see that Santana was alone. It seemed that these days, Brittany was always by her side following her like a lost puppy. It shouldn’t have angered Quinn so much but it did. It angered her because people needed their space, and because Santana always blew her off for Brittany, and because that should have been her; but it’s not. It doesn’t deserve to be her; not now.

Quinn could here Santana approaching her swiftly. Quinn could tell from experience that Santana was relatively pissed at this point. She braced for the impact of Santana’s words. She left the kind hearted Quinn behind and reverted back to HBIC mode.

“Yeah, is Mr. Shue in there? Because I think I am going to tell him that Rachel and Kurt keep sneaking off.”

“Quinn, you can’t do that, we will have to forfeit the competition.”

“And then there go our chances at nationals, darn.”

“You know what, I get it. You’re pissed at Finn for dumping your sweet ass but get over it.”

“I don’t want to get over it! Ok?”

This was way bigger than Finn; hell this was way bigger than stupid nationals. They both knew this fight was about them; it was always about them. Whether it was their past or the present, it was always about them.

“The only person that you’re sabotaging here is yourself.”

“I don’t care!”

“Well you should.”

“Weren’t we supposed to be together?”

There it was the thing that had plagued Quinn’s mind every day since she split with Santana. She didn’t mean for it to slip out but she couldn’t stop herself. She would give anything to take that day back; to be brave. However now it was too late. Quinn was too late. Now Santana had Brittany and Quinn had no one; she deserved it. She deserved it for putting Santana through the hell she did, but it didn’t make it hurt any less.

“Yeah we were Quinn, but you screwed that up didn’t you?”

“I’m so sorry, I wish I could go back and fix this, but I can’t.”

Santana looked at Quinn with a sad expression. This story isn’t anything new, it’s all been said before, but every time it is said it still holds that same impact; the same heartache.

“We can’t go back Quinn. Not now.”

“Because of Brittany?”

“That is exactly why Quinn. I am happy, I love her.”

“Is it the same? Is it like what we had?”

Quinn met Santana’s gaze. Tears were forming in Quinn’s eyes and with every word she spoke there was a quiver. She was trying so hard to be okay, to be strong, but it all faltered in the face of the Latina. Santana looked at her for a moment before looking to the ground. Quinn could tell she really didn’t want to say what she was about to say, but she did it anyways.

“No Quinn, it’s not what we had, nothing will ever be like that; be like us. I love her though Q and you missed your chance. You don’t get to have me back.”

“I know I get it. You have Brittany, Zizes has Puck, Tina has Mike and god even Rachel has that damn T-Rex.”

Quinn sat down on the bed and began to sob. She was alone. No one wanted her, not like Santana. Santana always chose Quinn, so why wasn’t Quinn brave enough to chose her?

Santana seemed hesitant but she followed Quinn and sat next her. Santana sat close enough to where her thighs were flush against Quinn’s and their shoulders were brushing. They knew they probably should have put some distance between them but the form was out of habit.

“I just want somebody to love me.”

“I loved you but you let me go.”

Quinn turned to face Santana. The blonde could tell the Latina was fighting off her own tears. Santana was not usually one to cry, but when she did, it was painful to watch. Quinn was a main cause of many of the Latina’s tears.

“I’m so sorry, Santana. I never wanted it to be like this.”

Santana looked at Quinn before resting her head in her shoulder.

“You know a long time ago I would have told you I knew how to make you feel better and you would have been flat on this mattress in less than ten seconds.”

Quinn chuckled at Santana’s comment, knowing full well it was true, and then rested her head upon Santana’s.

“You know I wish we could go back, not even to just that moment, but back to the very beginning. Back to the start.”


	2. I Know How to Make You Feel Better

Summer was drawing to a close and freshman year was fast approaching. Both Santana and Quinn were at Quinn’s house prepping for the Cheerio’s tryout. If you lived in Lima long enough, you knew that to be considered teen royalty you either had to be a Cheerio or a jock, everyone else fell by the wayside. Both Quinn and Santana had heard of the many horror stories about Coach Sylvester. It was no surprise that to even sign up for tryouts the two had to camp out for four days, but they were prepared. They were not going to coast through their high school careers being dubbed Lima losers; they were going to rule McKinley.

Quinn was standing in front of her vanity adjusting her ponytail. She had heard from someone that if it is not perfect, Coach would shave your head entirely, or just cut off you pony if she liked you that day. Quinn was sure that these were just stories but she didn’t want to leave anything to chance. Quinn wore a white singlet tank top and red spandex short shorts. She wanted to sport the school colours in hopes that it would make her stand out to the Coach.

Only minutes later Santana walked out of the bathroom. She wore a black singlet, which Quinn thought it was outrageous because Lima summers were always so hot, and hot pink short shorts. Even though Quinn wouldn’t have gone with a black tank top, Quinn couldn’t ignore the fact that Santana looked good. Really good.

“Are you just going to stand there all day ogling my Q, or are we going to go anytime soon.”

Quinn scolded herself for staring. She knew it was wrong to have these kinds of feelings, especially for one of her best friends, one of her very female friends, but she couldn’t help herself. She knew having these feelings for Santana were completely against her beliefs, but she could deny the strong attraction. Her tanned Latina skin, her extremely short shorts, her black tank top which when she was fixing her pony exposed her mid drift, and her long slender neck that was left completely exposed to the blonde. It took everything in Quinn’s power not to just walk up to the Latina and kiss the exposed skin.

“Quinn? Hello, earth to blondie, you still with me?”

“Oh, yeah sorry, just thought I saw a fly away. Don’t want Coach to shave your head.”

“You really believe in all of those phony horror stories? Whatever, she can try and shave this hair if she wants but we both know most of it isn’t mine anyways.”

Quinn couldn’t help but laugh at the Latina. Santana never failed to make light of any situation. No matter the situation she could find a way to joke about it. The girl could make a funeral party burst into laughter if she really wanted to.

“Very true, and no I don’t fully believe them, but it better to be safe than sorry,” Quinn picked up her gym bag and turned to Santana “Let’s move it S, unless you prefer to run there, I know how poor you must be from growing up in Lima Heights Adjacent.” Quinn stifled a laugh before feeling the slight wrath of the Latina.

“Okay Q, you and I both know that Lima Heights is not the hood but it is where the upper class live. My dad is a doctor Q, you and I both know I only use that Lima Heights Adjacent act to scare the shit out of everyone. So far no one has been smart enough to realize that so I’d like to keep a low profile if you don’t mind.”

“Fine by me, but if you don’t move your ass any time soon, Your Lima Heights act won’t matter because your street credibility won’t be able save us when we become the bottom feeders of McKinley.”

Quinn turned swiftly and exited her room. She was halfway down the stairs when she began to here to approaching stomp of Santana’s heavy feet.

“Slow your ass down Q, I’m coming.”

“You know if you plan on being a Cheerio I would stop stomping like a damn elephant. Maybe she will put you on the bottom of the pyramid and you can use your huge elephant feet to support everyone.”

“Shut up Q, and you and I both know I am so a top.”

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks as Santana moved swiftly past her. The blonde knew the Latina was playing with her at this point. There was no denying that Quinn had a thing for the Latina, and it wasn’t like Quinn was particularly good with her leering, but the Latina always felt the need to hold it against Quinn; to use it to her advantage.

“I know my ass looks great today Q, but you really need to hurry up, we are going to be late. I promise you can get a good look at tryouts, when I’m bending, flexing and you know it’s so hot I’ll be all sweaty an-”

“Don’t flatter yourself Santana. I was just making sure your huge ass can even fit in my Jeep.”

It was a lie, a total lie, but Quinn had to distract herself. Her mind was wandering off to a dangerous place, and if she stayed there any longer, she was sure she would have had to run upstairs and change her shorts. Santana was looking at the blonde with a satisfied smirk before turning and heading towards Quinn’s Jeep. It only took Quinn a few more moments to regain her composure before heading towards the driver’s side of the car. She jumped in to find Santana rifling through her CD collection.

“S, what are you doing? We are only five minutes from the school, why don’t we just listen to the radio.”

“Because Q, radio music is crap.”

“How very hipster of you. Is today’s music a little too mainstream for you?” Quinn broke into a wide grin.

“Very funny Q, and this is also not just for the drive to the tryout, but it will also set the mood for after the tryout.”

“I know you have a thing for me Lopez, but if you wanted to screw me, we could wait until we got to your house.” Quinn quirked an eyebrow and could help the beaming smile that stretched across her face. Sure Santana was the one who usually played with the blonde but it was always fun to get the Latina back.

“Very funny Q, this music is going to set the mood for after the tryouts. If we make it, we will play happy ass club music and go driving around Lima and if we don’t, we got some sad music to ball our eyes out to as we eat burgers in an abandoned parking lot.”

Quinn couldn’t help but laugh at the Latina. The blonde never really understood where Santana got some of her ideas but she just let it go. Often times the Latina was off on her own planet and never really paid attention to most people. Quinn found it adorable but would never tell the Latina in fear of getting her ass kicked.

“Dammit Q, you do realize that this is 2012 right?”

“I am well aware, Santana.”

“Then how about we update our music once and awhile? I don’t even think there is a CD in here that from even the 90’s. I think the most up to date CD I’ve seen was the B-52’s one. I am not about to be jamming out to Rock Lobster.”

“Well it could really set the mood for the love shack.” Quinn sent a wink over to the angered Latina. Even though Santana appeared to be quite pissed, she still managed to crack a smile.

“Whatever Q, where is the real music?”

“My IPod is in the glove box just find songs on there. I don’t really buy CD’s anymore S I mean this is the year 2012 and all.”

Quinn mocked the Latina before starting the car. For the meantime, the two just settled for the music on the radio. As club hits blasted through the speakers, the two fell into a comfortable silence. One would occasionally hum or sing along to the lyrics, mostly Santana, but that was the only sound that came from either of them. McKinley high school was not far from Quinn’s house. In fact nothing in Lima was ever too far away. Even to get to the other side of town the most time it would take you would have been around 30 minutes.

Quinn pulled into a vacant spot in the McKinley lot. The nerves of the approaching tryout were really starting to set in with the blonde. Quinn slowly turned to face Santana and saw the same fear spread across her face.

“You know S, we don’t have to do this. We could do it, be bottom feeders at this school. We could change the way the system works.”

“There is always that chance Q, but you know that won’t happen. It’s not like this is anything new; Cheerios rule McKinley. If we become bottom feeders, we will be forced to join the Glee Club. Do you know what happens to the Glee Club Quinn? They get slushied on a daily basis. Do you know how hard it is to get that crap out of my weave; _No me gusta_.”

Quinn couldn’t help but crack a small smile before continuing, “But you love to sing Santana, and you are an amazing singer to, what is wrong with Glee Club?”

“Did you not just hear about the slushies, Q? Look I know I love singing, and I am fucking great at it, but that is not going to get us to the top of the social ladder. It is a shark tank in there Q and if we are going to survive these four years, it is much easier doing it as a Cheerio than it is being in Glee Club.”

Quinn knew Santana was right, she wished she wasn’t, but this was High School. High School was a small glimpse into the real world. Who you became right now, at this moment, is how people would define you for the next four years. If they left this parking lot right now, left the chance at being a Cheerio, there was no doubt in Quinn’s mind that they would be slushied on a daily basis.

Santana looked to Quinn and could see all the fear in the different possibilities pass over her face. Quinn was scared. The blonde had a right to be scared, High School sucks for the most part, but it is something you have to suffer through. The only thing that makes this place bearable is having popularity and friends. Those two things would be enough to push them through these four years; wearing that cheerleading uniform was going to get them places at this school. Santana reached over and grabbed Quinn’s hand causing the blonde to look over. The Latina gave it a light squeeze before speaking.

“I know you’re scared Quinn, so am I, but we can do this. We can make through these four years together. It will just be a lot easier with those uniforms. Besides, I know me and you will look smoking. Think of all the football guys that will be drooling over us.”

Quinn let out a small laugh before her face dropped. The thing is Quinn liked Santana, really liked her, but at the end of the day Santana was straight. They could tease each other and mess around but at the end of the day Santana was going to date someone like Puck.

Puck was in their year but he was going to be on the Titan’s football team. The football team was probably the worst in all of Ohio, so it wasn’t exactly hard to make the team, but he was going to be their starting wide receiver in the fall. Puck was a stud in every sense. He had the looks, the Mohawk, the bad boy charm and could get any girl he wanted. Quinn knew that Santana liked him, of course she said it was all for status, but it wasn’t hard to tell. Hell Quinn may have been the mayor of gay town, but she still found the boy attractive.

Quinn let go of the thoughts before looking back at Santana. She could tell by the expression on the Latina face that she wasn’t doing a great job at keeping her emotions in check. She simply squeezed Santana’s hand back, flashed a smile and exited the car. Santana still remained in her seat without moving. Quinn turned to look at the Latina in the passenger seat. Santana had this look on her face but it was hard to tell what it was. Truthfully Quinn didn’t want to find out what it was. Santana could be a mystery and sometimes it was best not to figure it out.

“Are you coming S? You would get a better view of the football team and Puck if you actually made it to the field.”

Quinn’s voice seemed to be more sharp and bitter at the mention of the football team and Puck. She didn’t mean to sound, well jealous, but it’s like she couldn’t stop herself. It really wasn’t in her place to be jealous of Puck and the team, it’s not like Santana was hers in the first place, but her voice still held the bitterness.

Santana held the same look for another moment. After the moment she broke into a smile but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. That was new for the blonde. Usually Santana’s smiles had purpose, she was teasing you or laughing at something funny, but her emotion usually poured through her eyes. It seemed like the smile was forced for Quinn’s benefit, but why?

Santana leapt out of the car and grabbed her gym bag. She walked past the blonde quickly without saying a word. She still had the look on her face. Was it disappointment? Sympathy? Quinn really didn’t have time to figure out Santana today. She didn’t realize she was still standing there until Santana called over her shoulder.

“Move your ass, Q. Coach won’t wait all day for you.” Santana mouth fell into a smirk that reached her eyes. Whatever was on her mind had quickly dissipated and Quinn was relieved for that. The last thing she needed was things to be awkward between them for the rest of the day. After tryouts, the two were sleeping over at Santana’s to either cry over not making the team or to celebrate with a few drinks if they did. The night would have been awkward if Santana continued to act the way she was in Quinn’s car.

“I’m coming S, calm yourself.”

“Oh baby, save the dirty talk for tonight.” Santana winked and headed towards the field. Quinn couldn’t help but break into a wide grin.

The two walked towards the field only to be met with almost fifty other girls and about 25 guys. Quinn and Santana were at least a half hour early, hoping to make a good impression, but judging by the amount of tents and sleeping bags, they weren’t the only ones with the same idea. Looking out into the sea of people it was easy to tell that Quinn wasn’t going to stand out. Everyone had somehow incorporated red and white into their tryout wardrobe.

“Shit everyone is in red and white.”

“Did you really think that was going to make you stand out Q?”

“I thought it was worth a shot. Obviously I wasn’t the only one to think that.”

“Now you understand why I wore black and pink, it clashes with the school colours. In the sea of the ordinary I will look extraordinary.”

Quinn couldn’t help but chuckle at how ridiculous Santana was being.

“Yeah well while you are basking in your own love fest, what the hell am I going to do?”

“I knew this would happen and that is why I am here to save your ass.”

Santana placed her gym bag on the ground. She opened the zip and looked around the bag for a moment before pulling out another black tank top. She re zipped the bag and hoisted in on her shoulder before handing the tank top to the blonde.

“Here you go. You are lucky I was looking out for you.”

“So much for you standing out, if I put this on we will look almost identical.”

“Look Q, the colours of this school is red, white and black. People weren’t thinking about that. We will both stand out while representing the school. It will appear that we have more authority. Beside if this Coach is as villainous as they say, the black will be more appealing to her.”

Quinn smiled at the Latina before saying a thank you. She quickly looked around before heading behind the bleachers to slip into the new tank stop. Quinn could tell this was not her own shirt but it was in fact Santana’s. Santana was slightly short than her so the tank barely covered her mid drift. The tank also smelled of Santana. It was the smell of spices and vanilla; Quinn loved the smell.

Quinn moved from behind the bleachers to make her way over to Santana. As she stood beside the tanned Latina, the blonde could feel eyes grazing over her body. Quinn turned to meet the Latina’s gaze before Santana broke into a smirk.

“Can I help you with anything Santana?”

“Nothing at all blondie, I was just hoping the shirt would be shorter, it’s a shame really.”

Quinn couldn’t help the blush that crept to her cheeks. She knew she should let the brunette’s words affect her, it was obvious that the Latina was straight, but the blonde couldn’t help but dream. She would let herself silently think that Santana meant those words to hide away from the reality that the brunette was just playing with Quinn.

Quinn looked away when she heard the loud voice over the megaphone. She looked up to see a woman, most likely in her fifties, with blonde, short cropped hair. She wore a baby blue track suit with matching sneakers. Her face that was painted with minimal makeup seemed to hold a permanent scowl. Quinn could already tell just by looking at the Coach that this was going to be a rough day.

“Alright losers, my name is Coach Sue Sylvester, for any of you who just made eye contact with me grab your bags and leave the field right now.”

Some people were grabbing their bags and leaving the field, Quinn assuming that these people were older than freshman. The rest looked stunned and were hesitant to move. They were trying to gage whether or not the Coach was actually joking or not. Quinn and Santana happened to know that the Coach wasn’t kidding. It was at this point that Quinn couldn’t have been happier to have an older sister who was captain for the Cheerios during her four years at McKinley. Quinn’s thoughts were interrupted by the Coach yelling through the megaphone.

“Did I stutter? I told you to leave!”

The rest of the people quickly grabbed their gym bags, tents and sleeping bags and quickly vacated the field. Some were even weak enough to flee in tears. Quinn knew it was never good to cry in front of the Coach. A few years ago in Franny’s junior year, she broke a bone in her wrist while doing a lift. She had to go through practice with a smile plastered on her face so she didn’t get kicked off. Quinn remembered her removing her cast before her next practice so Coach didn’t notice, her wrist had been screwed up ever since.

“Alright ladies and gays, welcome to Cheerio tryouts. I wanted to hire illegal immigrants to be on the team while they did my house and yard work for no pay but apparently it was against school policy and some federal laws, so sadly I am now stuck with you.”

Everyone in the group turned to look at each other. Even Quinn and Santana had to glance at each other after that statement. Coach Sue was definitely outside of the box, but she created champions, and that is more than could be said for the other McKinley teams.

“This is how it is going to go down, tryouts run for three hours. If you stop, puke, complain, sweat, speak, make eye contact with me or even flinch out on that field so help me god I will not be afraid to beat you as they beat me while I lived in the Congo.”

Quinn knew from her sister that most of these statements weren’t actually true, the Congo bit, but that rest was very plausible. You had to maintain perfection on the field to have Coach Sue even glance your way. Today was going to be long and grueling but the reward will be worth it.

The three hours had gone by and both Quinn and Santana had never felt more exhausted. The group that was one at the capacity of nearly 75 people was now down to at most 30. People had let in tears, left to go puke in the nearby port-a-potty or they had to drop out due to injury. Quinn and Santana were gathering their things when they heard footsteps behind them.

“You’re Fabray right?”

“Yes Coach.”

Coach Sue gave her a once over. It was not hard to tell that she was related to Franny, the two could have been twins if they were born in the same year. Coach moved her gaze from Quinn over to Santana.

“Who are you?”

“Santana Lopez.”

“Are you one of the immigrants I hired?”

“I was born in Ohio.”

“Damn I needed someone to trim my bushes.”

Coach went silent for a minute and Quinn knew it was taking a lot of strength from Santana not to laugh at the Coach’s comment. Santana had such a dirty mind sometimes in was almost embarrassing.

“I know you two are only freshmen and cannot be captains, but I will keep an eye on you two for junior year. I liked what I saw out there, and your sister was a great captain Fabray. I hope you two will be good allies.”

“Yes Coach” both Santana and Quinn said in unison.

“Alright hit the showers, I can smell the pathetic rising off of you two.”

Quinn and Santana both gave one nod before grabbing their bags and retreating to Quinn’s Jeep. They waited until they got inside before they started their celebration. Not only did they make the Cheerios, but they were both being considered captains for the next year.

“Holy shit Q, you heard that right, captains? I can’t believe this is happening.”

“We’re not only going to be teen royalty, but we will rule McKinley.”

“Well I say after our much needed showers, we head over to Breadstix and enjoy their amazing breadsticks before we are no longer allowed carbs.”

Quinn laughed and nodded towards the Latina. She never really cared for Breadstix, and the restaurant always ordered their breadsticks from the back of a truck frozen, but the restaurant was Santana’s favourite, so Quinn was willing to make sacrifices. They blasted some more club music and sang at the top of their lungs. Today would not be the day they sat in a parking lot crying and eating burgers.

Quinn pulled into her driveway before grabbing hers and Santana’s gym bags from the back seat. She was thankful that her mother had one of her Christian group meetings today so she and Santana could move fluidly in and out of her house without getting the fifth degree of questions fired at them. The two moved into Quinn’s room, which thankfully had an ensuite bathroom, and proceeded to drop their bags on the floor. They made their way over to Quinn’s bed before flopping down on the mattress.

“I swear I will be sore for a month but it was totally worth it.”

“I am sure the longer we are on the team, the less painful it will be. I mean Franny did it and so can we.”

“Yeah but your sister had a smoking bod though, this kind of stuff was nothing for her.”

“Did you say my sister was hot?” Quinn turned her head to face the Latina who was looking at her with a smirk.

“Guess it runs in the family, Q. I mean your sister’s hot, your hot and even your mom is a total milf.”

“Okay just eww Santana, way too much information on that subject.”

“Hey you asked blondie, I am just being honest.”

The brunette dropped her smirk and instead smiled at the blonde; Quinn couldn’t help but return it. Quinn stretched her limbs and got up off the bed and walked towards her closet. She went to the back shelf of the walk in closet and pulled out two fresh towels for Santana. Quinn exited the closet to see Santana perched on the edge of her bed with a smirk on her face.

“What is it now Santana?”

“Well it’s just I am proud of you.”

“Proud of me for what?”

“Well you finally came out of the closet. I’ve just been waiting for this day for so long.”

The Latina burst into a fit of laughter and Quinn threw the two towels at the brunette. She tried to keep an angered expression but it quickly faltered and she broke into a smile and joined the laughing Latina.

“Haha, very funny Lopez, just go take a damn shower.”

Santana leapt off the bed, snatching up the two towels and breezed off to the bathroom all while still laughing. As the bathroom door closed, Quinn got out her overnight bag and began packing to stay over at Santana’s. It was always a tradition between the two, the last few weeks of summer, they would alternate between whose house they would stay at. This week was Santana’s and now they had even more reason to celebrate.

Quinn finished placing her pyjamas in the bag before she realized she needed to grab toiletries from the bathroom. She approached the door and hesitantly placed a soft knock, “Santana?” There was no response so Quinn proceeded to knock harder, “Santana, are you decent? I’m coming in.”

“Sure thing blondie.”

Quinn opened the door slowly hoping that the Latina wasn’t playing games with her. Quinn was relieved to find the shower still running and the glass shower door still closed with Santana behind it. Quinn walked over to the sink and began to grab her toothbrush, tooth paste, face wash and her makeup bag. This took longer than it normally did because every few seconds Quinn would steal a glance at Santana’s silhouette. Quinn slipped into a long period of staring before a voice broke through her thoughts.

“Are you done out there Q because I am coming out.”

Quinn tried her best to form a sentence to let the Latina know she was still in the bathroom but her voice was failing her in this moment. She tried to turn for the door only to catch the Latina exited the shower. Her naked body was covered in a light sheen of water and her wet hair was splayed over her right shoulder. Quinn’s breath hitched at the sight and her feet became planted in the ground. Santana looked up slightly stunned to find Quinn still in the bathroom but her shocked face was quickly replaced with a sly smirk.

“Like what you see, Q?”

“Umm...n-no..I was just..um l-leaving.”

“You okay there stutters?”

“I’m fine.” Quinn replied a little sharply.

“Alrightly then, Oh by the way, I am sure the shower is nice and cold for you. Try not to be too long.”

Santana held her smirk as she walked right past the blonde almost forgetting the two towels. She subtly brushed her arm by Quinn’s before turning to look at Quinn’s face.

“Oh sorry, I really need to pay attention to where I am walking,” The Latina leant forward closer to Quinn before reaching behind the blonde to grab the two towels that were sitting on the bathroom counter, “Don’t want to forget these, it is a little chilled in your house and hard nipples is just not I look I can pull off.” The Latina smirked once more before exiting the bathroom again.

Quinn closed the door slowly before leaning her back against it. She had to take a moment to catch her breath. It took a lot of effort to not want to jump the Latina right there and then. Santana was right; Quinn definitely needed a cold shower to stop the painful throbbing between her legs.

Quinn tried to hurry her shower as quickly as humanly possible to try and not receive more ridicule from Santana. She quickly got out of the shower and towel dried her body and hair. She slipped into a baggy t-shirt and some boy shorts before running a brush through her long blonde hair. She slowly approached the bathroom door hoping Santana had found some clothes while she was in the shower. She opened the door wide and was relieved to see Santana lying on her bed reading a magazine.

“Wow quick shower, Quinn. I kind of thought you were a girl that would last longer.” Quinn didn’t have to look at the Latina to know there was a Cheshire cat grin on her face.

“Whatever, Santana, save it for your wet dreams.”

“Oh don’t worry baby girl I will,” Santana replied as she sent a wink towards Quinn.

Quinn quickly dried and straightened her hair. She slipped off into the bathroom to pull on a pair of skinny jeans and a loose v-neck tee. She exited the bathroom and slipped on a pair of converse before grabbing her overnight bag off the ground.

“Come on, S let’s move that ass of yours.”

Santana got up from Quinn’s bed. While Quinn was in the shower, Santana had changed into a pair of daisy dukes and a loose gray tank top where you could see her lacy black bra peeking out from the large arm holes and the back. As she rose up from the bed, she slipped on a pair of aviator sunglasses before making her way past Quinn.

“It is kind of hard to drive your car Q, when you don’t have the keys. So may I make a suggestion? Stop staring at my ass and start moving yours.”

 Quinn huffed a breath of complaint before following the Latina to Quinn’s Jeep. Once inside she started the car and put her IPod on shuffle and continued to back out of the driveway. The drive no longer had that comfortable silence. The once comfortable silence had been replaced with an awkward tension, mostly from Quinn’s end. Santana seemed content in bobbing her head along to the music, but Quinn felt the need to break the silence.

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

“About what earlier?”

“The bathroom thing, I was just thinking about something.”

“Yeah, my naked body,” Santana smirked.

“N-no that wasn’t it....look I am sorry okay.”

“Quinn, you don’t need to apologize, it’s cool. We are going to be sharing a locker room for the next four years so you better get used to it.”

“I just don’t want things getting weird or awkward between us.”

“Listen Quinn, it’s only awkward if you make it. Look I am sorry for teasing you earlier okay. I get it now, you are not a muff muncher you’re a cock cruncher.” Santana laughed slightly and Quinn couldn’t help but join her.

“Do you really have to be so vulgar about everything?”

“It’s part of my charm.”

The two continued their conversation, as they picked up their food from Breadstix, and started to make their way to Santana’s. Santana lived in Lima Heights so it was no surprised the girl basically lived in a mansion. Her father was a neurosurgeon at Lima Medical and her mother was one of the most sought out lawyers in all of Ohio. Needless to say she lived the life. Due to her parents jobs it meant that the Latina was home alone most of the time. This allowed for the two to drink, have parties and to do almost anything they wanted within reason; it was a good deal.

Quinn parked her Jeep in the Lopez driveway, grabbed her overnight bag from the back seat, as Santana grabbed the food, and the two headed for Santana’s front door. When they were inside, the Latina quickly moved into the living room to grab a stack of DVDs to take up to her room. Santana’s room was large to say the least. Quinn could easily fit two of her bedrooms into Santana’s one. The walls were painted black and she had black furniture and a black bed spread. Her walk in closet was to the left of her bed and the size of that could have made a second bedroom if she didn’t have so many damn clothes. Here ensuite bathroom had his and hers sinks, a Jacuzzi bath, a shower that you could probably fit seven people in there and the toilet was in a separate room within the bathroom. No matter how many times Quinn came to her house, it always surprised her.

Quinn set her bag down and the two changed into sweats to get ready for a much needed movie marathon. Quinn laid down on the brunette’s bed while Santana put in the first Bring it On movie. In her room alone Santana had very game system, a Blu-ray player, a DVD player and a 60 inch television. Quinn and Santana huddled close on the brunette’s bed as they watched the entire Bring it On series. They thought it was fitting that since they made the Cheerios that they should brush up on their cheerleading cinema.

“I didn’t think it was possible to have that many Bring it On movies.”

“Yeah but they’re all so good though, even the crappy straight to DVD ones.”

Santana got up from the bed to take the disk out of the DVD player and put it back in its case. She then picked up a movie before a smirk was growing on her face.

“Hey Q, how about we watch prom night? I mean if we are ruling the school we should know all about prom right?”

The blonde looked at Santana skeptically. Quinn was not one for horror movies, and the Latina knew this. Most of the time they avoided them all together, but sometimes the Latina liked to play with the blonde.

“I am not watching a horror movie Santana.”

“It’s not a horror movie, it is that crappy Disney one, remember from the commercials?.”

“You promise it’s not a horror movie?”

“Don’t you worry you pretty little head blondie.”

Santana placed the disk in the machine before walking back over to the bed. The night air cooled the room considerably so Santana ushered Quinn to join her under the large duvet. It didn’t take too long for Quinn to realize that she in fact had been tricked once more.

“You ass, you said this wasn’t a horror movie!” Quinn was yelling at the brunette as she buried her face in the brunette’s shoulder.

“Oops, I guess I mixed up the movies, my bad,” the Latina said in a mocking tone.

Quinn removed her head from the Latina’s shoulder before she started lightly punching her in the arm. The two then began rolling around on Santana’s bed while play fighting. They tried to stay angry with one another but they broke into a fit of laughter. They stopped when Santana had successfully pinned Quinn beneath her, their faces only inches apart.

“You tricked my Lopez,” Quinn whispered.

“Yeah I did,” Santana replied.

“Are you going to apologize?”

“No, but I know how to make you feel better.”

“And how are you going to go tha-”

Quinn was cut off by Santana’s lips on hers. It took a moment but the blonde started to kiss her back. What initially started off as something chaste quickly progressed. Quinn quickly flipped the two so Santana was now pinned beneath her. Quinn ran her tongue along the Latina’s lips before being granted access and slipping her tongue into the brunette’s mouth. Their two tongues danced along each others as they were trying to remember each detail. The two were lost in each other for lengthy minutes before pulling away. Quinn looked down at Santana before backing away quickly.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry Santana.”

“Quinn, what are you talking about? It’s okay.”

“No, no it’s not, you are so straight and you like Puck..” 

“Quinn, really that’s not-”

“I got to go.”

Quinn quickly got up off the bed and grabbed her overnight bag. She didn’t bother listening to Santana’s protests as she was already embarrassed enough. She got way too carried away, sure the two had kissed before at parties, but it was never like that. This was way more intimate, something shared between two people who loved each other, and Santana didn’t love Quinn like that.

Quinn quickly ran down the stairs and into her Jeep ignoring the fact that Santana was running after her. She climbed in the driver’s seat and tore out of the Lopez driveway leaving Santana in her open doorway.

“You got it wrong Q, I don’t like Puck; I like you.”

 


	3. Gardenias and 80's Music

Summer was drawing to a close and Santana had yet to speak with Quinn. Santana made every attempt to contact the blonde through calling, texts, emails, but she never received a response from Quinn. Santana was starting to go a little insane from not talking to the blonde, sure the Latina had many friends, but none of them were Quinn; none of them would ever be like Quinn.

It was only a few days away from school starting and Santana was starting to get worried. This was supposed to be her freshman year, a new beginning for her and Quinn, but now it looked as if the blonde was never going to talk to her again.

Santana kept scolding herself for that night. Why had she been so careless? How could she have been so stupid? She knew she playfully flirted with the blonde and that was all it was ever supposed to be, shameless flirting, but the brunette took it too far. She didn’t mean to kiss Quinn, to cross that fine line, but she could help herself. It was her selfish actions that caused Quinn to run out on her, to run out on their friendship, and it truly hurt the Latina.

She always felt that Quinn shared the same feelings as she did, that the blonde felt the same attraction that Santana did, but that obviously wasn’t the case. Santana could have sworn with the way Quinn’s eyes darkened when she was around the Latina, or the way her breath hitched slightly when they would brush past each other, or the way her face grew embarrassed when Santana shamelessly flirted with her were all signs or her attraction; Santana assumed she must have read the signals wrong. Or maybe the blonde didn’t understand that the Latina liked her in the same way.

Santana was sitting at her desk looking at various websites on her laptop in hope to find some distraction from the thoughts floating about in her mind. She went from Facebook to Tumblr and finally ended on Youtube listening to some music. No matter what the Latina seemed to do, she never was fully distracted, her mind always found its way back to Quinn.

As Santana was beginning to find another song to listen to, she heard the front door open and shut. It was odd to hear that sound sometimes, the sound of someone else in the house, especially at this time of day. It was only around noon when Santana heard her mother’s voice booming from the front foyer.

“Santana? _Mija,_ are you home?”

Santana didn’t want to leave the confines of her room, nor did she want her mother to come into her room, so she settled for meeting her mom downstairs. Her mother had moved from the front foyer and made her way into the kitchen.

“Holla, _Mija_. How has your day been?”

“Okay I guess.”

Santana’s mother looked at her with a slightly worried gaze. It was odd to see her daughter be this moody around this time of year. Usually Santana and Quinn would be having round the clock sleepovers and parties before the school year began. The oldest Lopez assumed her daughter’s gloomy attitude was due to the lack of a certain blonde.

“Where has Quinn been these days? I am surprised she hasn’t been around.”

“She’s.....she’s been kind of busy.”

“That’s not usually like her, I mean sure the girl is always on the go, but she never fails to clear her plans for you _mija_.”

“Yeah, well, I guess things change.”

Santana’s gaze remained down as she focused her stare at the marble on the kitchen island. She didn’t really want to talk about Quinn, or the real reason why Quinn wasn’t over all the time anymore. Santana knew her mother loved her more than anything in the world, but the whole liking a girl thing was not something Santana could see her mother accepting. Coming from a Latin-American family, homosexuality wasn’t widely accepted. Even though her parents were rarely home or were rarely parents for that matter, she didn`t need another force to further them apart. Distance she could handle, no longer being loved was another story.

Maria Lopez could tell that the subject of Quinn was a sore one these days. For the first week or two that the blonde was absent, Santana hardly left her room. She could tell that her daughter was taking it really hard. The two had been inseparable since grade school, so she knew that something big had gone on between them but now was not the time to talk about it. She knew her daughter would talk to her when she was ready.

“What has got you so down _mija_? Is something wrong?”

“No it’s just...it’s nothing.”

“That doesn’t sound like nothing Santana that sounds like everything.”

Santana looked up to meet her mother’s gaze. She was really hoping that she could have gotten out of this conversation without spilling anything from her personal life, much less anything about Quinn. She was hoping her mother would drop it, but as she looked into her mother’s eyes, she knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“It’s really nothing mom.”

“Is it a boy?”

Santana was glad that she did not start going into a conversation about Quinn. Santana could not deal with that situation right now. Santana was trying so hard to not let the blonde enter her thoughts, but she continuously failed to do so.

The topic of boys was safe though, not really what was actually on her mind, but Santana could use it to her advantage. Even though she really didn’t want to talk about Quinn, holding it all inside was killing her. She really didn’t know what to do. She may not have been able to say it was Quinn, but she could mask her inner turmoil by pretending that her Quinn trouble was boy trouble.

“Well...kind of.”

“Oh is this gossip? Tell me everything Tana.”

“No, this is not gossip. I just need someone to talk to.”

“Well I am all ears _mija_ , so spill.”

“Not if you keep talking like that.” Santana said through a chuckle.

“Sorry, I will try and leave out the hip slang.”

Santana wanted to tease her mother but decided against it. Santana knew her mother tried to be there for her; tried to be a real mom, but her job always kept her away from the house. Santana could appreciate the fact that right now she was trying; that was all Santana wanted.

“Well...this boy...and I are good friends.”

“Like you and Quinn?”

Santana froze at the mention of Quinn. She knew her mother was only referencing how she and Quinn are good friends, but it still made the Latina’s heart stop for a brief moment.

“Y-yeah kind of like me and Quinn.”

“Is it that Puck boy? He is very handsome Santana.”

“No mom it’s not Puck, you don’t know him.”

“What does he look like?”

“Umm...he has blonde hair a-and blue eyes.” She didn’t want to exactly describe Quinn.

“Like Brittany?”

“Yes just like Brittany.”

It was making Santana extremely nervous the way that her mother was referencing all of her female friends. Sure her mother had not seen many of her guy friends, aside from Puck, so there was really no male comparison but it was still very alarming.

“Anyways enough about him. What is the problem _mija_?”

“Well a few weeks ago we were spending the day together. We decided to celebrate after I had made the Cheerios”

“Right, I remember, because Quinn was busy that night and couldn’t have a sleepover.”

“Right, well we were watching movies and having some food, but then I put a horror movie on.”

“I still don’t see the big deal _mija_ , did you scare him off? Is he one of those gay boys Santana like that Kurt fellow?”

“No mom he is not, he is straight, or that is what I thought.”

“So he is gay?”

“No mom, just let me finish the story.”

Santana’s mind was going a mile a minute. She was trying to find a way to explain this all to her mother so that she could still get proper advice as well as avoid the real problem. She was also not looking forward to telling her mom about the making out part. She felt that she would just make that into just a small kiss.

“Well I put on Prom Night, and he doesn’t really like horror movies, so he was hiding his face behind a pillow.”

“He doesn’t sound very manly to me.” Maria said with a chuckle.

“I thought that to, so I was kind of teasing him about it.”

“Santana it is not nice to tease.”

“I know mom, but we were just playing around and then I kissed him.”

“It was just a kiss right?” Santana’s mom stated firmly.

“Yes Mama, it was just a kiss.”

“Then what is the problem _mija_?”

“Well he got really nervous and he ran off and now he won’t talk to me”

Maria could tell this was really eating away at her daughter, and she also couldn’t help but feel like she wasn’t getting the whole story, but she didn’t want to pry. She already felt in high spirits that Santana had started to talk to her in the first place. She wasn’t going to ruin the mother daughter moment by demanding more information.

“Well have you tried to talk to him?”

“I’ve tried calling, texting, email and I have gotten no response from him.”

“Well have you tried to see him face to face?”

“No...I figure if he didn’t want to talk to me, then he really wouldn’t want to see me.”

“Maybe that is what he need _mija_ , a little romance.”

“Mom what are you talking about.” Santana said through a chuckle.

“With all this new texting and emailing, sometimes people just need good old fashioned romance. They need someone to show up on their doorstep with flowers in hand, or like one of those 80’s movies where they serenade their loved one to apologize and win them back.”

“But mom, isn’t the guy supposed to do that for the girl?”

“This is the year 2009 Santana, things change. And besides, he doesn’t sound very manly anyways.”

Santana let out a small chuckle but also couldn’t help but agree with her mother. Sure the whole idea was nerve racking, and she didn’t even know if it would actually work, but it was worth a try. Quinn was worth the embarrassment. Quinn had always loved her singing, and was a sap for big romantic gestures, so Santana was going to win her girl or lose her forever.

“Thanks mom, maybe I will have to do that.”

“Let me know how it goes _mija_ okay? I want to hear all the dirty details.”

“Haha, okay I will let you know.”

“Alright Santana, I have to go back to the office. You father left for his conference today and I will be working late so don’t wait up. Maybe after you talk to this boy, you could try and patch things up with Quinn again.”

“Maybe I’ll try that. Thanks for listening mom.”

“Anytime _mija_.”

Santana watched as her mother grabbed her things and headed for the front door. Santana followed her into the front foyer and gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before seeing her out. The brunette quickly climbed the stairs to her room before shutting the door. She began frantically looking through CD’s and her IPod looking for the perfect song to win Quinn back, or even just to get her to talk to her. She needed a song that told the blonde how she felt and how no matter what the brunette was going to be there for Quinn.

The Latina searched for hours before finding the perfect song. She loaded the song to her IPod and grabbed her portable docking station before grabbing her keys and heading into the garage to get into her car. She hoped in her Range Rover and began reversing out of the driveway before heading to the florist to pick up some flowers; some gardenias. Gardenias were Quinn’s favourite and they also stood for secret love; Santana found that it was fitting.

Quinn was lying in her bed like she had been for a lot of the days in the past few weeks. It was getting increasingly hard to ignore Santana’s calls and text, but she could stand the thought of facing the Latina. Quinn took it too far, she knew she did, but she wouldn’t trade that moment for anything in the world. She got to kiss Santana Lopez, the girl she had been in love with for years, and even though the blonde knows she will never return the favour, that one moment was all she ever wanted.

She didn’t know how they were going to act when they got to school, or when they had Cheerio’s practice. Santana was Quinn’s only true friend. Sure she has a lot of friends, they came naturally with popularity, but none of them were Santana. Santana knew every secret and every detail of the blonde’s life. It was disheartening to know that she might have not only lost out on being with Santana, but she may have also lost her best friend.

The particularly cool summer day was drawing to a close. The vibrant orange skies quickly faded to pink before the sky succumbed to darkness only faintly lit by the billions of stars. The night was rather beautiful and if it were warmer Quinn would have left her window open but she closed it once the cool night breeze rolled in.

After Quinn closed her window, she retreated back to her bed. Her parents had left a note saying that they had gone to a Christian retreat for the week. Quinn parents were a lot like Santana’s they were absentee parents for the most part. However, Quinn parents separated themselves with church groups and alcohol as opposed to just working. It was lonely at times but Quinn usually had Santana to talk to; that was no longer an option.

Quinn sat on her bed as she watched the latest season of Sweet Valley High. She never really cared for the show in general but it was one of Santana’s favourites. The blonde remembered a few summers back where they spent an entire week watching the first four seasons. Quinn thought that the show really had no plot consistency or good character development, but the show reminded Quinn of Santana. She also didn’t mind the cuddling that came along with watching the show.

As she was halfway through the first disk of the seventh season, Quinn could hear a noise at her window. From closer inspection, it sounded as if rocks were pelting her window frame. She opened the window and looked down to find Santana standing below her window. She quickly glanced at her clock realizing it was midnight before turning to speak to the Latina.

“What do you want Santana? You do realize it is midnight.”

“Has that ever really been a problem before?”

“No but it may be a problem to my neighbours.”

“Look Q, I really need to talk to you. Can you come downstairs and open the door. I am sure this is a conversation you don’t want your neighbours hearing.”

Quinn didn’t really want to face the Latina, but Santana had made the effort to show up at her doorstep, so the least she could do was hear her out. She closed the window and quickly made her way downstairs. She opened the door to find the Latina with her arms behind her back.

“Umm...first off, are your parents here?”

“No they’re at some Christian retreat, why?”

“Because these are for you.”

Santana pulled out the bouquet of gardenias tied at the steam with a light green ribbon which matched Quinn’s eyes. Quinn inhaled the flowery sent before looking back at the brunette quizzically.

“What are these for, Santana?”

“If you let me in I can explain.”

Quinn reluctantly moved to the side to allow the Latina to move past her. She really didn’t know if she wanted to hear this conversation, but she did bring flowers, so that had to be a good sign. Even though she didn’t really want to hear the Latina out, a part of her was curious to what she was going to say. She closed the large wooden door before turning to meet the brunette’s gaze.

Santana stood in the middle of Quinn’s foyer as she placed her IPod and docking system on the hall table. She took a deep breath before meeting Quinn’s gaze.

“Look you wouldn’t talk to me or answer my texts so this was the only way I could think of to reach you.”

“Look if you want to not be my friend, you could have done it without bringing me flowers...and your IPod?”

“Okay look when you ran out of my house that day you didn’t give me a chance to tell you how I felt. To be honest, I have never been good with words, so I thought maybe I could sing my emotions.”

 “Okay?”

“Before I begin, just know that no matter how you feel about me after, you will always be my best friend. Nothing will ever change that, okay?”

“Okay.”

Santana held her gaze with Quinn to ensure the blonde knew she was being completely honest and sincere with her words.  When the blonde gave her a small nod, she turned to her docking station and scrolled through until she found the proper song. The opening keys to the piano began playing as the Latina took a deep breath and began singing.

_You need a friend  
I'll be around  
Don't let this end  
Before I see you again_

The Latina looked up from the ground before taking a shaky breath and looking right at Quinn.

_What can I say to convince you  
To change your mind of me?_

Santana’s confidence began to build as she took as deep breath and belted out the chorus.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_ __

Santana took a small step forward and was relieved to see that the blonde didn’t flee. The brunette could see faint tears forming in Quinn’s eyes.

_Look in my eyes, what do you see?  
Not just the color  
Look inside of me  
Tell me all you need and I will try  
I will try_

Santana reached out and grabbed for Quinn’s hand. As the blonde’s hand connected with her own, she pulled Quinn close to her and began to dance with the blonde as they swayed back and forth and she sang the chorus into her ear.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

The Latina spun Quinn out so she could look at the blonde as she sang the next part of the song. Quinn couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable the brunette was being.

_Free for you, whenever you need  
We'll be free together baby  
Free together baby_

Quinn couldn’t help but flush at the term of endearment, nor could she ignore the fact that she liked when Santana called her baby. The Latina pulled Quinn back to her before finishing the rest of the song.

_I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to hold you closer than before  
And when I kiss your soul, your body'll be free  
I'll be free for you anytime  
I'm going to love you more than anyone  
I'm going to love you more than anyone_

The Latina pulled away momentarily to stop her IPod from skipping to the next song before grabbing both of Quinn’s hands in hers. She slowly lifted her head to meet Quinn’s gaze and noticed how her eyes were filled with unshed tears.

“Is that really how you feel Ms. Lopez?” Quinn said as she let out a watery chuckle.

“Look first and foremost, I am your best friends, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want this; want us. I thought open flirting with you would get the message across but apparently I have to hit you over the head with love before you understand.”

Quinn couldn’t help but laugh at how ridiculous the Latina was being, but she also could ignore how adorable the brunette was. She slowly placed the bouquet of flowers on the side table before wrapping her arms around Santana’s neck. The Latina wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist before resting her hands on the small of her back.

“You know I believe I still need to be hit over the head a bit more with your love.”

“Is that so?” Santana replied through a smirk as she was inching closer to Quinn’s lips.

“Mmhmm, and I do believe I was promised a kiss somewhere in that song.”

“Well then I can’t deny you a kiss now can I?”

“No you cannot.” Quinn replied as her lips ghosted Santana’s.

Santana closed the distance and firmly pressed her lips to Quinn’s. This kiss felt different than the first. The first kiss was a feverish battle that lacked true emotion. This kiss was slow and gentler. Lips dragged lazily across each other. Quinn pulled back momentarily to catch her breath as the Latina kissed the side of her mouth, then her jaw before making her way to Quinn’s neck. She began to nip at the blonde’s neck and run her tongue over the spot to sooth the bite. Quinn felt the Latina smirk against her neck as she let out a moan. Santana slowly dragged her lips from Quinn’s neck back to her mouth. Santana flicked her tongue and ran it across Quinn’s lips before being granted access. Santana let her tongue lazily explore Quinn’s mouth before the kiss became quickly heated. It became a battle for dominance.

After lengthy minutes the two pulled away to catch their breath. They rested their foreheads together before meeting each other’s gaze. They both blushed from mild embarrassment before breaking into beaming smiles.

“Well If I knew that was going to happen I would have done this a long time ago.”

“If I knew this was going to happen, I would have listened to you that day instead of running out on you.”

“Well I guess now you know, right?”

“Oh I definitely know now.”

Quinn smiled at the Latina before placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Well I guess this is the moment where you ask to be my girlfriend, right?”

“All in good time Ms. Fabray, first I want to take you out on a date.”

“A d-date?”

Santana could hear the nervousness in Quinn’s voice at the mention of the date. She pulled away slightly before grabbing both of Quinn’s hands, placing a kiss on each, and continued holding her hands in front of her.

“Look I know that whatever this is, it is all knew to me to, and I am definitely not ready to wave a rainbow flag yet. I want to do something special for you; you deserve romance Quinn. Besides I know you’re into that kind of crap from all the rom-coms you watch.”

“Well aren’t you the romantic.” Quinn said through a small chuckle.

“I am not good with this kind of stuff, feelings and crap, but I want to try for you. I want to be with you Quinn, I just want to do everything right. I am not saying we have to come out tomorrow or three months from now, all I know is at the end of the day, I want us.”

“Okay, I can do that.”

Santana placed a firm kiss one Quinn’s lips and she could feel the blonde smile against her lips. She pulled away and pulled the blonde into a tight hug. They stood there for a few moments just holding each other as Santana placed lazy kisses on Quinn’s neck.

“Can you stay with me tonight?” Quinn whispered into Santana’s hair.

“Of course baby.”

Santana could feel Quinn smile against her neck at the term of endearment. She pulled away and placed a quick peck to Quinn’s lips before grabbing the blonde’s hand and interlacing their fingers. Quinn placed a kiss to the back of Santana’s hand before leading the brunette to her room.

When they got to Quinn’s room, the blonde tossed the brunette a baggy t-shirt and some pyjama shorts and put on her own before they both climbed into Quinn’s bed. Santana put her arm around Quinn’s shoulders and the blonde rested her head on the brunette’s chest and threw her arm and her leg over the Latina.

“Goodnight baby.” Santana whispered as she kissed the top of Quinn’s head

“Goodnight sweetheart.” Quinn whispered as she kissed Santana’s collarbone.


	4. First Date

Bright light from the late morning sun seeped through the curtains of Quinn’s bedroom. The blonde opened her eyes to meet the morning sun only to quickly shut them due to the sun’s intensity. She quickly shielded her eyes by turning her head swiftly only to be met with a body. As Quinn’s eyes roamed over caramel skin, she realized that the body belonged to a gorgeous brunette. It was Santana’s.

The events of the previous night swarmed the blonde’s memories. She remembered the flowers, the song, the butterflies, the kiss and the promise of the date. At the remembrance of the upcoming date, Quinn’s stomach flipped. She was extremely excited but also very nervous. Sure she had been on a few dates in the past, but they were all with boys. They would go to the movies, maybe Breadstix, and at the end of the night they would either give a chaste kiss or the boys would try and cop a feel.

Quinn didn’t know how to date a girl. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She really liked Santana, maybe almost loved her, but she didn’t really know how to be with her. She loved the butterflies in her stomach when the brunette was around, and she loved kissing her, but beyond that it was all a mystery. Was one of them supposed to be the man? Who paid for food?

Quinn’s whirlwind of confusing thoughts was interrupted when she felt the brunette stir next to her. The blonde was propped up on her right arm as she looked down at the Latina. Santana turned and subconsciously pulled herself closer to Quinn. Even in her sleep, Santana was trying to comfort the blonde. Quinn immediately fell into a sense of calm.

A teasing smile formed on Quinn’s lips as she brushed the opposing hair away from the brunette’s face and placed a light kiss to her jaw line. She could feel Santana stir, a clear sign that the brunette was waking up, but she refused to open her eyes. Quinn continued her game by placing a kiss to the sensitive flesh below Santana’s ear.

“Baby,” Quinn whispered huskily into her ear.

“Hmm,” Santana mumbled back in her groggy state.

“It’s time to wake up.”

“I don’t wanna,” Santana replied as she turned away from the blonde.

Quinn took this as a challenge. She moved over to the brunette and pulled her front flush against Santana’s back. She moved the dark, brunette hair away from her neck and began peppering kisses from her pulse point to Santana’s ear.

“Today is a special day though, baby.”

“Is it now?”

“Mhm,” Quinn replied as she pulled the brunette’s earlobe between her teeth. Santana let out a small moan at the gesture but tried to mask it by burying her face further into the pillow.

Santana could feel the blonde’s lips smile against her neck as she continued to plant open mouth kisses to the exposed, caramel skin.

“And what is so special about today?”

“Well, I do remember someone promising me a date.”

“I wonder who that could have been?”

“I have no idea.”

Santana slowly turned over so she was now on her back. She opened her eyes to see piercing hazel ones staring back at her. She couldn’t help the beaming smile that graced her lips or the blush that crept to her cheeks. This girl was hers. Last night wasn’t a dream. Santana reached up with her right hand and placed in on Quinn’s cheek.

“Hi baby.”

“Hi.”

The two shared a nervous smile before Santana pulled her down into another kiss. What started off as chaste and slow quickly became heated. Quinn moved from beside the Latina to straddle her hips. The blonde lowered herself so her front was flush with Santana’s. The brunette could feel their breasts press together as the kiss became more heated. Quinn swiped her tongue along the Latina’s lips before being granted access. Santana let the blonde explore her mouth before the kiss became a battle of dominance. Santana won when Quinn let the brunette run her tongue over her teeth and the roof of her mouth. The two separated after lengthy minutes due to lack of air. Quinn placed lazy kisses down Santana’s jaw line as she waited for the brunette to catch her breath.

“Well that’s one way to be woken up in the morning.”

Quinn let out a small chuckle against Santana’s neck. The Latina could feel the blonde’s hot breath against her skin which caused heat to pool between her legs. She didn’t know how Quinn managed to be so sexy and so adorable at the same time. It was a true talent.

The blonde placed a soft kiss to her neck, and then one to her jaw line before placing one to the corner of the brunette’s lips and resting her head back down on the Latina’s chest. Quinn could hear the rapid beat of Santana’s heart. A smile formed on her lips as she reached out for the brunette’s right hand and interlaced their fingers.

The two just laid in silence, basking in the moment before the real world got in their way. There were no parents, no school, no Cheerios and no popularity. It was just them. The two lay in the bed playing with fingers and placing lazy kisses to exposed skin. The moves were so new, so foreign, and yet they seemed so practiced.

The two quickly jumped at the sound of the alarm on Quinn’s phone sounding. The blonde reluctantly moved away from Santana to turn it off. She returned and placed a soft kiss to the Latina’s full lips. Santana smiled against Quinn’s lips before she felt the blonde pull away.

“The real world calls us.”

“And I guess so does our date, blondie,” Santana smiled.

“Truth be told, I am kind of nervous about that.”

“Why are you nervous, babe?”

Quinn stared into the brunette’s eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it and looked away from Santana. She was afraid of sounding stupid. She really wished she didn’t have any fears or worries, but this was all very new to her.

Santana reached out and pushed back Quinn’s hair. She gently rubbed the pad of her thumb along the blonde’s cheeks trying to coax her into opening up. It took awhile, longer than Santana would have liked, but finally Quinn looked back at her. Santana could see fear in Quinn’s eyes. Quinn slowly opened her mouth to speak.

“I don’t know how to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Date a girl.”

“And you think I do?” Santana replied through a small chuckle.

“It’s just, which one of us is the man? And who pays for dinner when we go out on dates? Do I buy flowers, or do you? Who holds the door open?”

The blonde continued to voice all of her questions for the brunette. Santana was surprised to see how worried Quinn was about everything. Truth be told, she never really thought about all of this. Sure she was a little nervous about being in with a girl, but this was Quinn. It was different.

As Quinn continued her nervous rant, Santana leaned forward slightly and kissed her quickly ending it. The blonde tensed before slowly melting into the kiss. The kiss was chaste, it was slow, but it was calming. Quinn was surprised that Santana had that effect on her. One kiss could wash all of her worries away. Santana pulled back once she could tell Quinn was relaxed and began speaking to calm the blonde’s nerves.

“First of all baby, none of us is the man. We are two girls, there isn’t supposed to be a man,” Quinn blushed at that realization.

“Second the whole who pays, who opens doors, who buys flowers, it doesn’t matter. We don’t have to put ourselves in these boxes okay,” Quinn nodded, “How about when we have dates, whoever plans them can pay okay?” Quinn nodded once more.

She was surprised at how calm Santana was about everything, how sure she was. It was as if she didn’t have a care in the world. That all of this stuff was a no brainer. The Latina seemed to have all the answers and it was extremely calming for Quinn.

“Is everything better now, babe?”

“Yeah, it seems like you have all the answers Ms. Lopez”

“I don’t, you have to remember that this is all new for me to. But it’s two people in _lo_ -who like each other,” Santana silently scolded herself for almost saying the L word, “The fact that we are two girls shouldn’t change anything, okay?”

“Yeah, thank you.” Quinn smiled as she placed a quick peck to Santana’s lips.

“However, if we lie in bed all day, we will never make it to our date.”

“But I don’t want you to leave. I’ll miss you too much.”

“Babe, I’ll be back later tonight.”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t miss you.”

A small pout formed on Quinn’s lips. From that moment, Santana knew that whenever that pout was pulled, she would be like putty in Quinn’s hands. The brunette couldn’t help but smile at how adorable her _girl_ \- her friend was being. Hopefully at the end of the night they would have a more official title.

“I’ll miss you to, baby. But I promise you’ll love the date.”

“Where are we going?”

“Now what’s the fun in telling you that?”

“Babe, you know I hate surprises.”

“I know,” Santana replied through a sly grin.

“You ass.”

“I know you love my ass baby, but that doesn’t mean I am going to tell you.”

Quinn lightly smacked the brunette’s arm before Santana retaliated by tickling her ribs. The two burst into a fit of giggles as they rolled around in the sheets. The two played around for what felt like hours before Santana pinned the blonde to the mattress. The two smiled at the familiar position.

“I am getting a sense of déjà vu.”

“Really because I am not totally getting it.”

Santana smirked before leaning down and running her tongue along Quinn’s bottom lip waiting to be granted access. Quinn opened her mouth slightly and let the Latina explore every inch of it. The brunette ran her tongue over Quinn’s before they began their war for dominance. The kiss grew heated and moans were heard but neither one was sure who emitted it. Before Quinn could flip the two, Santana pulled back and took deep breaths trying to get the lost air back into her lungs.

“As much as I would love to continue this, I have a perfect date to take you on.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

Santana couldn’t help but feel guilty at the blatant lie she told Quinn. She really wanted to take the girl on the perfect date, but she had yet to plan it. The brunette was never the romantic type. The only dates she had ever been on were with guys. The dates she usually went on consisted of making out on couches or in back seats, and 8 times out of 10, it usually ended in sex.

The Latina knew Quinn was a hopeless romantic. She knew she watched all those romantic comedies with huge romantic gestures; the flowers, the songs and all the other luxuries. Santana hated these films. She felt they were unrealistic and predictable. Whenever she and Quinn watched these movies, it took everything in Santana’s power not to gouge her eyes out. Truly the only thing that stopped her from doing so was watching Quinn. As they would sit in a dark living room or theatre, Santana would watch the emotions flutter over the blonde’s face. That was heartwarming enough for her. She didn’t need to see Justin Timberlake declare his love for Mila Kunis to believe in love, she just needed to look at Quinn. The second her eyes landed on those hazel ones back in the 7th grade, she knew she was a goner.

Now on her way home from Quinn’s, she was beginning to truly worry. All the fears that Quinn previously had were now becoming Santana’s fears. How was she going to do this? How was she going to convince Quinn that she was girlfriend material?

Santana pulled into her large driveway and was thankful to see no other cars. She loved her parents and loved having them around, but this was not the time to have your nosy mother or father poking around. She had a date to plan. She needed a miracle if she was going to pull this off successfully.

Santana entered the large home and was surrounded by the comforting silence. It was silence that would bother most, but it calmed the brunette. Isolation usually bothered a lot of people. It was the feeling of loneliness that usually drove people mad. However, with the Latina, the silence was a comforting reminder that she was free; she was independent. Right now the silence was even more appreciated by the brunette, though she couldn’t help but feel a little lonely at the absent of a certain blonde.

Santana dropped her keys in the bowl by the front door and made a b-line for the living room. She reached the shelf where the multiple DVDs were and began pulling all the titles that could be romantic comedies. She needed to research, she needed the perfect date. She needed to do this for Quinn.

The Latina made it through three movies before falling into a light sleep. These movies were never her thing. The only reason she kept her eyes open during them was to see the emotions dance across Quinn’s face. She was more of a horror movie kind of girl.

She jolted awake at the sound of her phone. She lazily picked it off the table and noticed that it was Quinn texting her. She slid the unlock bar across the screen before reading the text.

_I can’t wait for tonight :) What should I wear?-Q_

Santana was at a loss for words. In the attempts of trying to create a perfect date, she managed to fall asleep. All hope was thought to be lost before she glanced at the T.V screen. It was perfect, completely Quinn. She shot back a quick text to the blonde.

_Wear something for outside-S_

_Outside? Where are we going, babe?-Q_

_You have to wait and see ;)-S_

Santana was proud of herself. She was surprised at how perfect this date was going to be, and at the end of it, Quinn would hopefully be her girlfriend. She just needed to call Puck

Puck was in their year and he was also a good friend. Friend was sort of a loose term between both Santana and the boy. They had more of a “friends with benefits” arrangement. That was sure to be ending. She quickly found his number in her contacts and waited for the mohawked boy to pick up.

_“Sup Lopez. Looking for a ride on the Puckasaurus?”_

“As if loser. I need a favour.”

_“I offered you a ride baby that is all you get.”_

“Okay first off, I never want a ‘ride’ from you again. Second, if you want to keep your balls for future ‘rides,’ I suggest you shut your mouth.”

_“Okay, chill out, what do you need?”_

“I need to borrow your truck?”

_“Hell no Lopez, that truck is my baby. Besides, you have like 50 cars, why do you need my truck?”_

“I am planning something okay and I need your truck bed.”

_“Well if y-”_

“I swear to god if you make one more sex joke I will castrate you,” Santana was not in the mood for the boy’s antics today.

_“Fine, but if you take my truck, I get your Range Rover.”_

“Hell no, that car is my pride and joy.”

_“Well I guess no tru-”_

“Fine, but I swear to god if there is one scratch or stain, it’s your balls.”

Santana hung up the phone with an aggravated sigh. She really didn’t have the patience to deal with Puck today, but she had to remember why she was doing this. She was doing this all for Quinn.

She got up off the couch and quickly made her way to her room. Noticing it was only 4 o’clock, she realized she had plenty of time to get ready. She needed it to be dark anyways for what she was planning. She quickly shot a text to Quinn before getting in the shower.

_Pick you up around 8? :)-S_

When she got out of the shower, she noticed that Quinn had texted her back.

_Sounds good. Can’t wait for tonight baby <3-Q_

Santana’s heart fluttered and her stomach flipped. She couldn’t get over how amazing the blonde was. She also just now realized how nervous she was for this date. This was truly her first real date ever and she really wanted to make a good impression. She wanted it to be special for Quinn.

The brunette quickly dried her hair and straightened it. She pulled on a pair of faded denim shorts and a purple pull over hoodie that hugged her body. She threw on her black, low top converse before looking at herself in the mirror. She had told Quinn to dress for outside, but to also dress casually. Sure this was a date, but they didn’t need all those formalities of dressing up.

Santana went down to the linen closet and grabbed a multitude of blankets and extra pillows. Her maid always put fresh pillows and linens in the closet every week. She folded them and placed them at the door. They were definitely going to be needed for the night.

She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. Santana called Breadstix and ordered their ‘dinner for two’ special. The brunette would cook herself, but is she was honest, she was a terrible cook. There were downfalls to being rich and having other people do everything for you. She then hung up and placed another call. She gave the number to her father’s credit card to book the space for just her and Quinn. She wanted privacy. She wanted the opportunity to be free. She wanted to be a hopeless romantic for Quinn.

When the call ended, she piled the blankets and pillows into the trunk of her Range Rover and started making her way towards Puck’s house. She had asked the boy to leave the keys in the dash so she didn’t have to talk with him. She didn’t really want the boy asking any questions. It was kind of difficult to come up with an excuse as to why she would be putting pillows and blankets into his truck bed. Puck would get the wrong idea, or he would grow suspicious. She couldn’t handle any of those things right now.

She finally arrived at Puck’s, thankful that the boy had listened to her, and she began piling the blankets and pillows into the truck bed. She was thankful that Puck had a cover for the bed so when she arrived at Quinn’s, the surprise wouldn’t be spoiled. She left her keys in her own dash and hopped into Puck’s truck.

It was nearing 8 o’clock as Santana was packing the food from Breadstix into a cooler in the back truck bed. When everything was set, she covered the bed back up before sending a text to Quinn.

_Hope you’re ready baby, I am on my way :)-S_

_Hurry! I want to see you <3-Q_

_I’ll be there soon-S_

A wide smile was plastered to Santana’s face as she made her way over to Quinn’s. She was nervous for tonight, but she was also so happy. The brunette had not been this happy in a while and she was surprised that this happiness was due to one person. It was because of Quinn. It was because of the gorgeous blonde that entered into her life those many years ago. They were enemies at first, and then they were frenemies, then friends, best friends and now lovers. The Latina never imagined she would be here but she was glad she was. She wouldn’t have done it any differently.

She pulled to a stop outside of Quinn’s house. Santana was thankful that the blonde’s parents were still away at that Christian retreat. Sure they could have gotten away with it, but she wanted it to feel real. She wanted the freedom to be together with her hopeful future girlfriend without the feeling of judging eyes on her.

Though she was overjoyed for her date with Quinn, the nerves were really starting to set in; the sweaty palms, the rapid beating heart, and the flustered feeling resting in her chest. Her feet were heavy as she walked towards the large wooden door. She had to remind herself more than once in the short distance that it was just Quinn, her best friend.

The Latina raised her hand to knock on the door. She could hear the frantic running around coming from inside the house. She couldn’t help but smile. She was caught off guard as the door swung open and her eyes fell upon Quinn. Her long golden locks were in loose curls that rested at her shoulders. She was wearing a white baby doll dress and a yellow cardigan which matched her flats. It was an outfit that Quinn wore often, but it still took Santana’s breath away.

“H-hi,” Santana muttered nervously.

“I’d never thought I’d see the day.”

“The day when what?”

“The day when Santana Lopez was speechless.”

“Shut up.”

The two shared beaming smiles and soft chuckles. They fell into that normal joking attitude, they fell into their routine. All the nerves that Santana had previously had were washed away. This was Quinn; her Quinn.

“It is not my fault you look hot, Fabray.”

“You’re looking pretty hot yourself, Lopez,”

Santana was sure she was blushing, but she was thankful that her caramel skin disguised it well. The brunette smiled sheepishly before reaching out and taking Quinn’s hand. She slowly intertwined their fingers before meeting hazel eyes.

“But really Quinn, you look beautiful,” A blush spread across Quinn’s cheeks as she look down to the ground.

“So where are you taking me?”

“It’s a surprise,” Santana beamed.

“Why can’t you just tell me?”

“Because I am trying to be romantic, Quinn. Enjoy it while it lasts.”

“How about a hint then?” Quinn asked with a pout.

“Fine...let’s see....I got the idea from a movie.”

“That’s it?”

“You asked for a hint, I gave you one.”

“Come one, one more hint, please?”

“No, and don’t even think about pouting. It won’t work on me. Now come one or we will be late.”

Santana pulled Quinn by their intertwined hands as they made their way towards Puck’s pickup truck. They almost made to the vehicle before Quinn stopped suddenly. Santana turned to see Quinn staring at the truck. There was a flash of fear in her eyes.

“This is Puck’s truck.”

“Yeah...is something wrong babe?”

“He doesn’t know does he?”

“Of course not,” Santana lightly squeezed Quinn’s hand, “I just needed to borrow it for our date tonight.”

“Why didn’t we just take your Range Rover?”

“You will see in time my darling,” Quinn smiled at how much of a dork Santana was. But she was her dork.

Santana pulled Quinn to the passenger door before opening it for the blonde. The brunette used their clasped hands to guide the blonde into the passenger seat. She waited until Quinn was seated comfortably before shutting the door softly. She quickly made her was to the driver’s side before getting into the truck. The two shared a nervous look and smile before looking away bashfully. It had only been 24 hours but they were completely smitten with each other.

The brunette reached out for Quinn’s hand before she brought the blonde’s knuckles to her lips. She placed a soft kiss to each knuckle before smiling back at Quinn.

“You are being extremely cute tonight, Ms. Lopez.”

“I am not cute,” Santana pouted.

“You could have fooled me,” Quinn smirked.

“I was just trying to prepare you.”

“Prepare me for what?”

“For this,” Santana reached into the glove box and pulled out a blindfold, “I kind of need you to put this on.”

“Oh no, it is already a surprised, why do I have to wear the blindfold?”

“Wear it for me?”

“No, no way.”

“Pretty please, baby?” Santana pouted.

“Oh hell no, that pout won’t work on me,” Santana continued to pout and finally Quinn caved, “Fine, you are just lucky I find you cute.”

Santana slid over on the seat and placed her hands behind Quinn’s head. She fumbled for a moment trying to tie the knot but finally got it. She adjusted it over the blonde’s eyes trying to make sure she didn’t see anything.

“Can you see anything?”

“What do you think? There is a blindfold over my eyes last time I checked.”

Quinn feigned annoyance before breaking into a smile. Santana decided to test to see if the blonde was lying. She started dancing around in her seat and pulling funny faces. She was thankful that no one seemed to be around to witness her acting like a goober. When Quinn didn’t break out in laughter or a beaming smile, she assumed that the blonde could definitely not see anything. She kissed Quinn’s cheek briefly before starting the car. She put the car into drive and then reached over and intertwined her hand with Quinn’s. She kissed the back of the blonde’s hand before resting their joined hands on the seat between them.

The road stretched on for miles as the two fell into a comfortable bliss. They listened to the radio, talked about everything and nothing. They sang along with the songs on the radio and shared chaste kisses to knuckles, cheeks and on occasion, lips. The road seemed never ending for Quinn. She was sure they had been driving for at least a half hour. She was excited but she was also growing more nervous.

“Hey baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Where exactly are we going?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise.”

“Are we even in Lima anymore?”

“Would you be mad if I said no?”

“Baby, you are kind of freaking me out.”

“Relax sweetheart, you need to trust me. Can you do that?”

“Of course.”

Santana pulled Quinn closer and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. She pulled the blonde closer to her and placed a kiss to Quinn’s temple. The blonde quickly relaxed and rested her head on the Latina’s shoulder. They continued the rest of the drive in silence as the sound of the radio was playing quietly in the background. The silence was far from awkward. They were just enjoying being together like this without judgemental stares. This was also the reason Santana chose a date spot that was outside of Lima.

The brunette kissed the top of Quinn’s head before speaking to her.

“Hey babe,” Santana asked

“Mmm,” the brunette smiled.

“I need my arm back for a minute.”

“Are we there?”

“Almost, I am just taking a back road and it is kind of bumpy.”

“Are we going to die?” Santana had to laugh at how ridiculous the blonde was being.

“No baby, but we will if I don’t get my arm back.”

Quinn placed a soft but lingering kiss to Santana’s cheek before reluctantly pulling away. The two couldn’t help but frown at the separation but it was better than crashing into an upcoming tree.

Santana veered off the main road and pulled onto a gravel road. The place was remote, separated from the rest of the world. It was perfect for them.

She continued along the bumpy path. Her knuckles began to turn white as she tightly gripped the steering wheel. From the corner of her eye she could see Quinn gripping the side door. As she was watching the blonde curiously, she swore she could see her praying silently. She had to smile at how adorable she was before she turned back to the road. Up ahead, she could see the ticket toll to get in. She slowed the truck to a stop before winding down the window.

“Can I help you ma’am?”

“Yes, I called earlier. I am Ms. Lopez.”

“Ah yes, we’ve been expecting you. Everything it already set up for you. The whole place is all yours expect for the projection guy.”

“Thank you so much.”

Santana wound up her window before edging away from the ticket toll. She followed the multiple signs which had arrows pointing her in the direction of where she needed to be. From the corner of her eye she could see Quinn perk up.

“Did he say projection guy?”

“He did.”

“Are we at a movie theatre?”

“Maybe.”

“Why did we have to leave Lima to go to a movie theatre?”

“Can you have a little faith in me? I am trying to woo you Fabray.”

“Well by all means, woo away.”

The brunette continued to follow the arrows until she reached an open field. She drove across the field making the drive drastically bumpier trying to find the perfect spot. She finally stopped in the middle of the open field and parked to where the truck bed was facing the large screen. She undid her seatbelt and turned to look at Quinn. She could see the blonde reaching up to remove the blindfold from over her eyes. Santana quickly reached for the blonde’s wrist and stopped her movements immediately.

“No, not yet baby.”

“But we’re here, aren’t we?”

“Yes but I just need five more minutes to set up.”

“Set up what?”

“You’ll see soon enough,”

Quinn huffed lightly before listening to the brunette. Santana placed and apologetic kiss to the blonde’s cheek before getting out of the car. She moved around the truck before she reached the back. She pulled back the cover of the truck bed before beginning her set up. She opened the back before hoisting herself into the truck bed. She arranged the pillows and blankets to make a make-shift bed in the back. She placed the cooler of food and the utensils off to the side for later. When everything was deemed perfect, she hopped off the back and made her way to the passenger door. She opened the passenger door and reached over to grab both of Quinn’s hands.

“Can I take the blindfold off now?”

“Just one more minute baby.”

“I am pretty sure you said the same thing five minutes ago.”

“Okay, I can just not give you the best date ever and take your whiny ass home.”

“Such the charmer.”

Santana placed a soft kiss to Quinn’s lips, “I am sorry, just trust me okay? You’ll love it.”

Quinn let the brunette pull her out of the truck and let her slowly lead her to the truck bed. Santana turned the blonde around so her back was to the bed of the truck. She was about to hoist the blonde into the back when she leaned in for a kiss. Quinn was surprised at the immediate touch of Santana’s lips but slowly melted into the kiss. As the blonde went to deepen the kiss, Santana placed her hands on Quinn’s waist and lifted her so she was sitting on the edge. The blonde let out a small squeal before smiling against Santana’s lips.

“Mmm I like this surprise.”

“I try,” Santana smirked.

The brunette leaned in to capture the blonde’s lips once more. It wasn’t long before Quinn deepened the kiss. The blonde draped her arms around Santana’s neck as the brunette ran her hands from Quinn’s thighs to her waist. The blonde swiped her tongue over Santana’s bottom lip and was soon granted access. Santana didn’t bother fighting for dominance. She let Quinn’s tongue lazily explore every detail of her mouth. The kiss was soft and intimate, yet filled with heated passion.

As Quinn continued her exploration, Santana lifted her hands from the blonde’s waist and moved to untie the knot of the blindfold. The material fell from Quinn’s eyes, but she didn’t open them yet. Her mind was lost in kissing Santana. It was the best kind of lost. Short moments after she felt the opposing material fall from her eyes, she pulled away from Santana and took in her surroundings. She saw the over large white screen playing old fashion commercials of dancing concession candy and soft drinks. She looked behind her over the truck to see the projection tower which was right next to the concession stand. She turned back to meet Santana’s eyes.

“You took me to a drive-in?”

“Yeah, I was watching Grease earlier and I know it is one of your favourite movies. I know you have a thing for the 50’s and when I was watching the movie, I saw the drive in scene. The idea just kind of came from there.”

“You actually watched Grease?”

“Well...no...But when I woke up from my nap that scene was on. It was like a sign babe,” Quinn chuckled at how cute Santana was being, “So do you like it?”

“Does this answer your question?”

Quinn hooked her fingers through the belt loops of Santana’s denim shorts and pulled her close for a kiss. The brunette smiled against the blonde’s lips. When Quinn parted her lips slightly, Santana slipped her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Quinn let Santana explore her mouth only for a moment before she began the fight for dominance. Tongues ran over each other and suddenly they couldn’t get enough. It was as if they were trying to explore every inch of each other. During the battle, Santana pulled herself up placing her knees on either side of the blonde. The blonde let out a throat laugh before firmly pressing her lips back to Santana’s. The kiss was no longer a battle of tongues and teeth, it was long and deep chaste kisses. Quinn pulled the Latina’s bottom lip between her teeth before pulling away. Santana hovered breathlessly over Quinn as a lazy smile appeared on her lips.

“I take it you like the surprise.”

Quinn placed a quick peck to the brunette’s lips, “Yes, this is the only surprise I have liked.”

“I feel honoured.”

“You should.”

Santana moved off of Quinn’s hips before scooting back in the truck bed. She reached out and grabbed the blonde’s hand and pulled Quinn on top of her. The two started lazily placing kisses to each other’s lips before Quinn began placing kisses down Santana’s jaw line and neck. The blonde placed one last peck to the brunette`s lips before resting her head on Santana`s chest.

“So what are we watching?”

“All of your favourite movies.”

Quinn rested her chin on Santana’s shoulder before asking her question, “What are you talking about.”

“The guy who owns this place used to work with my uncle. He said if I ever needed a favour I could call him up. I decided to rent out the entire place and make them run all of your favourite movies.”

“You mean we are all alone? I thought the projection guy was here?”

“No I told him to just press play and take the night off. I told him I would text him when we were done.”

“You did this all for me?”

“Of course I did baby. You deserve it.”

Tears were now stinging Quinn’s eyes. She couldn’t believe the Latina. Her whole life she had viewed the brunette one way. Sure they were best friends, but Quinn rarely ever saw the soft side to Santana. This was a side that she saved for herself and the people she cared about. Santana cared about her.

“Why are you crying sweetheart?” Santana asked as she wiped away the falling tears.

“I’m just really happy.”

“How about we do smiles instead of tears, okay?”

|”I can do that,” Quinn said through a small chuckle.

The two spent the evening basking in the feeling of togetherness. They ate the dinner Santana had ordered and watched a multitude of sappy romantic comedies that were all Quinn’s favourites. As Quinn watched the movies, Santana watched the girl lying on her chest. She watched for the smiles that would reach her lips. She watched for the tears of joy in her eyes. She just couldn’t take her eyes off of her.

After a few movies, the last two of which Santana actually watched, she could hear the relaxed breaths coming from the blonde. She looked down to see that Quinn had fallen asleep on her chest. She really didn’t want to wake her, she looked to content and beautiful, but she had to get them home. She brushed the hair away from the blonde’s forehead before placing a kiss there.

“Hey baby, you fell asleep.”

“Hmm?” Santana smiled against her forehead.

“We got to start heading back, It’s getting late baby girl.”

Quinn’s eyes fluttered open as she reluctantly moved herself off of Santana. The brunette crawled to the edge of the truck bed and hopped off. She turned and opened her arms waiting for Quinn. The blonde slowly made her way towards Santana before falling into the Latina’s arms. Santana could sense that the blonde was tired, so she picked her up and carried her to the passenger side of the car. After lengthy minutes, the brunette managed to get the blonde into the car. Santana made her way to the truck bed packing everything up before covering it once again. Santana then moved to the driver’s side and hopped in before starting the car. Before they started moving, she sent out two texts. She sent one to the projection boy telling him he could come back and shut everything down, and the second to Puck telling him she would return his truck tomorrow.

Santana made her way back to the main road as smooth as possible. She tried to avoid many of the bumps along the way in hopes that she wouldn’t wake Quinn. As they were driving along, Quinn moved from her position of being propped against the passenger door, to leaning against Santana’s shoulder.

“I had fun today,” Quinn said in a sleepy tone.

“I’m glad baby.”

“But I am still waiting.”

“Waiting for what?”

“I’m waiting for you to ask me.”

“And what am I supposed to ask?” Santana smirked.

“You are supposed to ask me to be your girlfriend.”

“Is that so?”

“Mhm,” Quinn placed a light kiss to the exposed skin of Santana’s neck.

“Well Ms. Fabray, would you do me the honour of being my extremely hot girlfriend?”

“You never had to ask.”


	5. Bubble Baths and Promises

Quinn eyed herself in the full length mirror. She ran her fingers over the bold lettering of the uniform, WMHS. The bold red contrasted against her pale skin. Despite it being the end of summer, she had yet to get a proper tan. Her eyes ran over the Cheerio uniform, observing every detail. This was who she was going to be seen as for the rest of her high school career. For the next four years, she was going to be a cheerleader. She was going to accept the label with pride, it was better than being a bottom feeder in the Glee Club. But it also wouldn’t completely be her. She knew while wearing that uniform, she had to look and act a certain way. She couldn’t indulge in fatty foods, she couldn’t act like a complete dork, and she couldn’t be gay. She had a reputation to uphold.

The blonde was drawn out of her inner monologue when she heard a faint knock at her bedroom door. She turned and was met with a beaming smile from her mother. Her mother looked a lot like her, blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes.

Her mother slowly entered the room, her hands brought up to her chest to press against her heart.

“Quinnie, you look so beautiful.”

“Thanks mom.”

“God, you look just like your sister did; and me of course. I hope you can carry on the Fabray legacy and do our family proud.”

“I’ll try mom,” Quinn replied, a smile spread across her face.

“Gosh, I need to stop talking. You need to eat something before you go.”

“I’ll be down in a minute.”

Quinn watched as her mother gave her one last beaming smile before turning and heading out the door. The blonde eyed the vacant doorway for a little longer before she turned to look at the mirror one more time. This was it. It was now or never. Quinn scooped up her backpack before walking down the stairs. She placed the bag beside her Cheerio gym bag before heading towards the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen, the scene was so familiar. Her father was perched at the head of the table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. In front of him sat a plate full of food. It was a hearty breakfast assorted with eggs, pancakes and...

“You made bacon?” Quinn asked.

“Of course, Quinnie. I thought I would let you enjoy one last meal before you were put on that Cheerios diet. I remember how bad your sister got.”

Quinn walked up to her mother and placed a kiss to her cheek before grabbing the plate of bacon and eggs from the kitchen counter. She sat in the seat opposite her father and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

“So, I heard you made the Cheerios?” Her father mumbled.

“You heard right.”

“That’s great sweetie. Fabray women are leaders. Hopefully you will be captain soon.”

“Freshmen can’t be captains, but there is always sophomore year.”

“That’s my girl, ambitious.”

Her father smiled at her before turning back to his paper. The two had never had a strong relationship, but they often faked that they did. She often had to act as daddy’s little girl, especially in the absence of Frannie. She loved her father, every daughter did, but she never felt like she was good enough.

She took hers eyes away from her father when she heard a rapping at the front door. She knew that it could have only been one person; Santana. She had asked to girl to meet her at her house so they could drive together. She also just wanted to see her before school.

Judy started making her way towards the door before Quinn jumped up from her seat and cut off her mother’s advances.

“No worries mom, I’ll get it.”

“Are you sure, Quinnie? It’s really no problem.”

“Nonsense, it’s just Santana. She will probably want a plate before we leave anyways.”

Judy smiled at her daughter, accepting her excuse, and turned back to the kitchen island to fix the Latina a plate. Quinn made her way down the long hallway until she reached the large wooden door. She pulled it open in a haste only to be met with the smokin’ Latina. The bold red of the uniform accentuated her caramel skin. The black detailing matched the darkness of her hair, and the shortness of her skirt caused heat to pool between Quinn’s legs.

“H-hi,” Quinn stuttered, eyeing her girlfriend.

“You like what you see?”

Quinn could only nod in response. Santana sauntered in and pulled the large wooden door closed behind her. The Latina glanced over the blonde’s shoulder before capturing Quinn’s lips. The kiss was extremely chaste, cautious, but it was enough. The Latina pulled back and smiled at the blonde.

“Hi baby.”

“Hi,” Quinn answered with a beaming smile.

“I see mama Fabray made bacon this morning.”

“She did.”

“Did she make me a plate?”

“I told her to. I know how much you like her cooking.”

“Best...girlfriend....ever,” Santana said between kisses before running off to the kitchen.

The two sat side by side at the kitchen table. Her father had left a few minutes ago for work and her mother was cleaning up from breakfast. Santana and Quinn shared shy glances and smiles as they slowly ate their breakfast. They let their hands brush by each other under the table before Judy startled them.

“Are you girls excited for your first day?”

“As excited as I can be for school,” Santana answered.

“You’ll love high school; the cheerleading, the popularity, the boys.”

Judy smiled at the girls and both Santana and Quinn smiled back. But they were smiling for a completely different reason. They knew they would love the cheerleading and the popularity, just not the boys. Both Santana and Quinn decided to play along.

“Those boys, Ms. Fabray. Just can’t get enough.”

“Is there someone special in your life, Santana?”

“Yeah, yeah there is,” Santana glanced at Quinn out of the corner of her eye.

“Oh, well who is he? You have to give us all the details.”

“Yeah, all the details, Santana,” Quinn smiled as she met the Latina’s gaze.

“Well, _he_ and I have been friends for a long time. I only realized how much I liked _him_ this year. We started dating a couple of weeks ago.”

“Aww that is very sweet. So, what does he look like?”

“ _He_ has this amazing blonde hair and piercing hazel eyes. _He_ has the most amazing smile and the cutest laugh I have ever heard. I am just really happy to have _him_.”

Quinn could feel her heart flutter as Santana was describing her. The description was brief, but it was extremely heartfelt. The Latina was never one to boast about who she was dating, nor did she ever care that much. It really meant a lot to the blonde.

“Well, look at the time. You girls better be heading off if you want to make it there on time.”

“Yeah, we better get going. Love you mom.”

Quinn got up from her seat, grabbing hers and Santana’s plates. She placed them in the sink before giving her mom a brief hug. Santana gave Judy a brief hug as well before following Quinn to the front door. Quinn grabbed her backpack, and Santana grabbed her gym bag. Before the blonde could protest, the Latina was out the door. Quinn got in the driver’s seat in a huff.

“What are you huffing about, Q?”

“I could have got that you know.”

“Got what?”

“My gym bag, I am capable.”

“I know you are babe, I was trying to be a good girlfriend. You know chivalry and crap.”

“You say the sweetest things to me,” Quinn smiled.

“I try,” Santana smiled back.

Quinn looked at Santana a moment longer before her gaze flickered over to her house. She checked the front door and all the windows to make sure there was no sign of her mother. When the coast was clear, she leaned over and gave Santana a quick peck on the lips.

“Not that I am complaining, but what was that for?”

“For being you, and for what you said back there. It meant a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to me.”

“It’s already going to be hard enough trying not to jump you with that skirt, but if you keep talking like that, I cannot be held accountable for my actions.”

“Who knew Quinn Fabray was such a horndog,” Santana relied through a sly smile.

“Shut up.”

Quinn lightly smacked Santana’s arm before both girl fell into a fit of giggles. The blonde then put her key in the ignition and started the car. When the blonde pulled out of the driveway and made it to the first stop sign, she reached over and grabbed Santana’s hand. The two drove the rest of the rest of the way with their intertwined fingers resting on the center console.

After around only five minutes, the two pulled into a vacant spot in the parking lot. Even though there was fear of being late earlier, they still had around 15 minutes until their first class started. Quinn shut the car off before looking over at Santana.

“I’m going to miss you today.”

“At least we have two classes together.”

“I know, but I am going to miss being like this. I am going to miss holding your hand and kissing you.”

“There are always many bathrooms and closets Ms. Fabray,” Santana chuckled.

“You’re impossible.”

“You know what I am going to miss?”

“What?”

“Your ass.”

“Okay, you are such a guy.”

“Listen babe, have you seen yourself in that uniform? I almost jumped you at breakfast.”

Quinn felt a blush creep to her face before looking away from Santana. The blonde was not used to many compliments, a way of life living in the Fabray household. So she was always surprised when Santana gave them.

“No, but I did see you. You were just lucky my parents were home.

“Was I now?”

“Mhm.”

Santana looked around the parking lot only to discover it was vacant. No students or teachers could be seen walking around the small campus, or down the sidewalks. The Latina leaned forward and pressed her lips to Quinn’s. The two smiled into the kiss, both revelling in the feeling that at any moment they could be caught. Santana went to deepen the kiss by running her tongue along the blonde’s bottom lip. Quinn pulled back and Santana pouted.

“As much as I would like to make out with you in the front seat of my car, I am afraid I will have to take a rain check.”

“Such a tease, Ms. Fabray.”

“How about a rain check for after school? Your house?”

“I like that idea,” Santana smiled before giving Quinn one last peck to her lips, “Sorry just needed one more.”

“You’re too cute.”

“I am not cute,” Santana pouted.

Quinn laughed at her girlfriend before stepping out of the car. Santana followed suit and followed the blonde to the back of the SUV. Quinn opened the trunk and both of the girls grabbed their backpacks and gym bags. They made a stop by the locker room, dropping their bags off in their assigned lockers for when they had Cheerios practice later. They then made their way to the office to grab their locker assignments.

“You locker is nowhere near mine. It’s all the way downstairs. I was kind of hoping we would be closer together.”

Quinn pouted as they walked towards her locker on the second floor. Santana wore a disappointed expression on her face before she looked up and saw a boy standing next to Quinn’s locker. She had seen the boy before, it was hard not to with his sequined riding pants. His name was Kurt. A smile grew on her face as she approached the boy.

“Hummel, am I right?”

“Yes. Santana, right?”

“You would be correct. Is this your locker?”

“It is. Why do you want to know?”

“I will give you $40 if you give me your locker.”

“Why do you want my locker?”

“It’s next to my girl Quinn’s.”

“Why should I switch?”

“My locker is next to the jock block, know what that means? Hot and sweaty football players 24/7.”

“Why would I want that? And why wouldn’t you?”

“Please, you are wearing sequined riding pants. And I can’t stand the smell.”

The feminine boy eyed both the Latina and the blonde before taking the $40 and Santana’s locker number. Both cheerleaders watched him walk down the hall and disappear down the stairwell. Santana turned to Quinn with a beaming smile on her face.

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

“Now our lockers are right beside each other.”

Quinn gave a small shake of her head, accompanied with a beaming smile, as she continued the rest of the way to her locker. She put in the combination and put the contents of her backpack into the small metal space. She watched Santana do the same out of the corner of her eye. She grabbed the desired textbooks she needed for her first two classes and shut her locker with a small slam. She turned to face the Latina who was staring at her with a small pout.

“And why are you pouting?”

“I am pouting because we do not have our first two classes together.”

“Aww, you’re too cute.”

“I already told you, I am not cute,” Santana’s pout grew bigger.

“You could have fooled me, babe.”

The hallways started to fill with students. Looking at the masses, Quinn recognized a few faces from middle school. Other than those few faces, the rest were just a sea of strangers. She turned back to Santana and they shared a nervous look.

“I’ll see you at lunch?”

“It’s a date,” Santana winked and then began walking away.

“Wait, “Quinn called out loud enough for the Latina to hear but not loud enough to draw attention. She wrapped the raven haired girl in a tight embrace for a small moment, “Try to have fun today without me.”

“I’ll try.”

The Latina chuckled before pulling away. Quinn watched as she made her way down the hall, while successfully checking out her ass. Quinn still couldn’t understand how she managed to bag Santana Lopez as her girlfriend. She torn her eyes away from her retreating girlfriend and turned to make her way to her first class; English.

Santana was sitting in her Spanish class only half listening to the teacher. It was the first class of the year, so teachers usually just went over classroom rules and over how the course worked. She really felt no need to be here, and if it weren’t for Cheerios, she wouldn’t be. She especially found it boring to be sitting in Spanish, a language she was fluent in. She knew this class was just an easy A, but it was a mandatory course.

A well deserved distraction came when she felt her phone vibrate in her letterman jacket pocket. She quickly glanced up at the teacher to make sure he was facing away from her before looking at the text. It was Quinn.

_Is your class as boring as mine?-Q_

_I am in Spanish right now. What do you think?-S_

_Probably the exact same as I am feeling. I am in English.-Q_

_I am up for a distraction if you are willing to give me one ;)-S_

_And what do we mean by distraction Ms. Lopez? :)-Q_

_You, me, closet in 5 minutes?-S_

_I’ll meet you there ;)-Q_

Santana smiled knowing she was not only getting out of the extremely boring class, but the reason she was getting out was to go see her girlfriend. She placed the phone back into her pocket before raising her hand.

“Um, Mr. Shue?”

“Yes...um...sorry, you are?”

“Santana, Santana Lopez.”

“What is it Santana?”

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

“Yeah sure, go ahead.”

Santana got up and walked out of the room slowly, trying not to seem too eager. She made her way down the hall and around the corner. She looked at the Janitor’s closet and saw that it was slightly ajar. She looked around the hallway, making sure the coast was clear, before she slipped into the closet. She was about to ask if Quinn was there when her attempts were immediately met with lips. The Latina could taste the berry lip gloss that Quinn usually wore on her lips. As she deepened the kiss, she began to smell the unique smell of Quinn mixed in with the smell of various cleaning products. The kiss continued on like that, just the feeling of lips running over each other. Santana pulled back to catch her breath.

“So much better than Spanish.”

“I’d hope so.”

Quinn replied, placing her lips back on the Latina’s. The blonde parted her mouth slightly and Santana flicked the tip of her tongue over Quinn’s before pulling back. As the kiss continued, she felt the blonde’s tongue enter into her mouth, running  the tip of her tongue over the roof of her mouth. Santana let out a moan as her hands found Quinn’s backside. She pushed them both so Quinn was now pinned against the opposing wall. Quinn let out a slight grunt before she tangled her hands in the raven hair. Lengthy minutes passed, and the girls were nowhere near letting up. Santana moved from the blonde’s lips to her neck. She placed hot, open mouthed kisses before nipping at Quinn’s pulse point.

“God, that feels so good.”

“Don’t use the lord’s name in vain, Quinnie.”

“Okay, never call me Quinnie; ever.”

Santana chuckled before pulling away from the blonde’s neck. She pressed her lips firmly to Quinn’s, it was not as desperate and feverish as before, but it was enough. It was a lot like their kiss they shared in Quinn’s foyer earlier that morning.

Santana pulled away and looked at Quinn’s face. From the lengthy amount of time they had spent in the janitor’s closet, her eyes were now slightly adjusted to the dark. She could just make out Quinn’s features in the darkness.

“Well, this is an awfully long bathroom break.”

“I guess we got a little carried away,” Quinn chuckled before placing a light peck to Santana’s lips.

“I guess we should be heading back.”

“I really don’t want to though,” Quinn pouted.

“Well, I will see you at lunch.....and at Cheerios practice.....and in my bed,” Santana’s said between kisses.

“Okay, you need to stop doing that or I will never leave.”

“Just one more,” Santana leaned forward and captured her lips once more before pulling away, “I’ll see you later, baby.”

“Bye, sweetheart.”

Quinn watched as Santana opened the janitor’s closet and poked her head out. When the coast was clear, she saw the brunette enter into the hallway and head back towards her Spanish class. She waited a minute or two before exited the closet herself and headed back to her English class.

The rest of the day passed by quite slowly except for the moments they were together. In their shared classes and at lunch, the time seemed to float away impossibly fast and the rest of the time, the hours seemed to drag on. When both girls were together, they would share shy smiles and glances. They would brush thighs and hands. Their feet would meet under desks and under lunch tables. They were nowhere near ready to come out, so for now, this was enough for them. As long as they felt that connection it was enough.

The two met again when they headed to Cheerios. Quinn had only heard horror stories from Frannie. And judging by the tryout they had, this was going to be an adventure and a half.

They walked out onto the football field, parallel to where the boys were practicing for the upcoming football season. There was only a small group of 20 Cheerios that stood on the field. The blonde glanced over the faces, and much like earlier, she remembered some but the rest were just strangers. She stood beside Santana when she heard the blaring yell coming from a megaphone behind them.

“What are you doing? Get to work. I didn’t put you on this squad to stand there and do nothing like those employees at sheet-n’-things. I expect you to work!”

Saying Cheerios practice was hard was an understatement. They ran 10 laps around the track. They began working on a new routine for nationals, which dealt with fire. If your leg so much as quivered during the performance, you were forced to run suicides. Cheerios was hard work but Quinn knew the pay-off would be worth it.

The two girls drove to Santana’s and slowly made their way to the Latina’s bedroom. The two dropped their bags before flopping down on Santana’s king size bed.

“I am so tired.”

“I think I am going to have to take another rain check on that makeout session, babe. I can hardly move.”

“I have an idea, if you trust me.”

“What is your idea?” Quinn turned her head to face Santana.

“We could always take a bath. It doesn’t have to be anything sexual, just a bath.”

“A bath sounds so nice, baby. Besides, I don’t have the energy to do anything sexual,” Quinn smiled.

“I’ll get it started.”

The Latina made her way to her ensuite bathroom and began to run the water. She added a bubble bar in with the hot water, which was peach scented, and waited for the tub to fill. When the tub was at almost full capacity, she turned the knobs to the off position.

“Okay babe, I think we’re good.”

Quinn slowly entered into the large bathroom. Her nervousness became more present as she looked from the bath to Santana. When she looked to her girlfriend’s face, she saw a concerned expression.

“Are you okay, babe? We don’t have to do this. I can just take a shower after.”

“No, really it’s fine. It’s just...no one has seen me naked before. I am a little nervous.”

“You don’t have to be nervous around me baby, okay? Like I said, we don’t have to do this. We can try again another time.”

“No, I want to. Besides, with Cheerios, I am going to have to get used to being naked around people.”

Santana took a step towards Quinn and wrapped her in a hug. She waited until she felt the blonde’s arms snake around her waist before she placed a kiss to Quinn’s temple. She didn’t know why she was hugging Quinn, but she just felt like her girlfriend needed it.

“I’ll go in first.”

Santana slowly unzipped the Cheerio’s skirt before pulling it down with her spanks. She then lifted her hands slowly to the side of her Cheerios top and undid that zipper. She stripped out of the uniform until she was left standing in her black lace bra and matching panties.

“God baby, you’re so sexy,” Quinn replied biting her lip.

“Want to help take off the rest.”

Quinn glanced over caramel skin before being met with chocolate brown eyes. She was a little nervous, she was not expecting for their relationship to be moving so fast. They haven’t even said I love you yet. However, it seemed an unknown force was pulling her towards Santana. Like a tether. They stood together; their bodies almost flush, as Quinn rested her hands on Santana’s hips. Her fingers toyed with the lace as she stared into Santana’s eyes. She was asking for silent approval, and when Santana gave a curt nod, Quinn proceeded to slide the lace panties down the Latina’s long, toned legs. She slowly brought herself back up, nervous hands finding Santana’s almost bare back. She leant forward a bit, trying to undo the clasp, as Santana began placing languid, hot kisses to the blonde’s neck. Quinn had a hard time with the clasp, especially with Santana kissing her neck, but eventually the lace bra fell to the floor. Quinn had to take in the sight before her; the toned, caramel skin, the dark nipples and perked breast. The sight was mouth watering.

“Do you want me to help you?”

“Is it alright if I do it myself?”

“Of course, baby. Take your time.”

Santana took a cautionary step back giving Quinn her space. The blonde’s hands were shaking as she reached for the zipper of her pleated skirt. She paused for a moment trying to gain the courage to reveal herself to her girlfriend. She looked up to see Santana’s eyes. They were not demanding or lust driven, they were kind and encouraging. The blonde took in a deep breath and began to remove each piece of clothing gingerly, before they all gathered at her feet. Santana’s jaw went slack as her eyes roamed Quinn’s body.

“Wow.”

“What?”

“You’re just so beautiful. I still begin to question how I got so lucky.”

“I ask myself the same thing every day,” Quinn replied with a smile.

“Come join me, I think you my lady are in need of a back massage.”

“I like the sound of that.”

Santana stepped in the bath first, her back resting against the porcelain opposite the faucet. She held out her hand for Quinn to steady herself as she joined Santana in the heated water. Quinn let her back rest against Santana’s front as she watched the water settle around them. Santana brought her hands to the blonde’s shoulders and she began working out the tight knots left after Cheerios practice.

“Wow, that’s a big knot babe.”

“Yeah, it kind of hurts a bit.”

Santana could see Quinn wince slightly at the pressure of her fingers. She eased the pressure and placed soft kisses to the knotted spots on the blonde’s shoulders. She massaged her shoulders until she could no longer feel the tight knots. The Latina moved her hands from her girlfriend’s shoulders and she wrapped them around her waist. Quinn signed and leaned back into Santana, slightly burying her head in the Latina’s neck. Santana rested her head atop of Quinn’s as the two fell into a comfortable silence.

“I think I can get used to this. We should make this a weekly event.”

“I like the way you think, baby,” Santana said as she kissed the blonde’s temple.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being patient with me before. I really appreciate it.”

“I’m not like all those other guys, babe. I won’t pressure you to do anything you’re not prepared for. It’s going to be different with me. I promise you that.”

Santana wanted to say so much more. She wanted to add those three little words to the end of her speech. She had never felt this feeling; love. All her life, the concept seemed so taboo. She couldn’t grasp the thought that people could enjoy each other’s company for more than a few months let alone a few years. Yet here she sits, wrapped around the most amazing girl she had ever known. She could believe in that love now. She could picture them going to college, being roommates. She could see their pointless arguments they would have over going dishes or leaving the dirty laundry on the floor. She could see the amazing make up sex. She could see her being a successful lawyer, and Quinn an established writer. She could see them moving into their first apartment, their first house. She could see her proposing on a trip to Paris, Quinn’s favourite place. She could see them getting married, hopefully legally. She could see their children being born. She could see them growing up. She could see her and Quinn growing old together in a nursing home. Santana would look at Quinn, her graying hair and wrinkled features, and she would still believe Quinn was utterly beautiful. She could see it all with Quinn, and that scared her. But it also excited her.

“Baby, can I tell you something.”

“Sure, anything,” Quinn replied.

“I know it hasn’t been long, only a couple of weeks. But there is something I want to tell you. I don’t want to freak you out, but this is something that has been on my mind since that night I brought you those flowers and sang to you. I don’t expect you to say it back, but I just need to tell you. I love you. I love you and that really scares me. I am not the sappy type, you know that. I don’t share my feeling, ever. But you change that. You changed me, and I am so happy you did. You make me so happy Quinn.”

Quinn turned to the Latina as she made her heartfelt speech. By the end, the blonde had tears in her eyes. She wanted to say those words so bad, but she didn’t know how. Words like that were never exchanged in her household. Her parents were never affectionate, they just coincided. She thought that was what love was, until she met Santana. She wanted to say those three words so bad but she couldn’t do it. Instead she lurched forward and pressed her lips to Santana’s frantically. She tried to pour out all of her emotion into that kiss. That was how she was going to say I love you. She pulled away when they both frantically needed air.

“I know you do, baby. I want to say those three words to you so bad, but I just need time. I need time to understand them.”

“That’s okay baby, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll wait until you’re ready.”

“Do you promise?”

“Promise what?”

“That you won’t go anywhere? That you will wait for me?”

“I promise, baby.”


	6. Happy Anniversary

Quinn tried her best to focus as she sat in the back of her math room. She tried her best to ignore the Latina that sat next to her but it was proving to be extremely difficult. With every few words and with every passing minute, Quinn found it increasingly harder to focus on right-angled triangles and formulas when Santana tried her hardest to harbour the blonde’s attention.

After she wrote down the formula for the area of a triangle, she could feel the brush of a foot against her calf. It didn’t take a genius to know who it was.

“Stop it,” Quinn whispered.

“Stop what?”

“The thing with your foot,” Quinn replied quietly, looking around the room to make sure no one else heard her.

“Oh, is that your foot? I didn’t know,” Santana smirked.

It took a lot of effort to not lean over and kiss the smirk off the Latina’s face. Quinn thought that Santana was just lucky there were other people in the room, or else she would be in a lot of trouble.

“Ass,” Quinn whispered before turning back to her notes.

A minute or two passed before she saw tanned fingers pushing a piece of folded lined paper onto her desk. She looked at Santana, who was paying her no attention, and then to the front of the room to make sure the teacher was doing the same. Once the teacher’s back was turned, Quinn opened the note.

_My ass is a little busy sitting right now, but I can take a message? :)_

Quinn turned to a grinning Santana who was doing her best to hold in her laughter. Quinn smacked the Latina’s arm softly and Santana let out a small giggle. People turned around to see the commotion and some even had the nerve to shush them, but eventually everyone turned back to their notes.

“I hate you, you know that?” Quinn whispered.

Santana stopped laughing and her faced turned slightly serious for a moment before she turned back to her work. Quinn didn’t know if she said the wrong thing or if she hurt the Latina, but she decided to turn back to her notes as well.

As she jotted down some tips to solve some more difficult problems, she could see the Latina writing a note on a separate piece of paper. It only took a minute before another note on lined paper was slid onto her desk. She regarded the note for a moment, hoping it was not something crude or silly, not that she minded the banter. She looked to the front of the room once again, waiting for the teacher’s back to be turned. When it was, she quickly unfolded the note.

_You love me._

It was simple. Three simple words. Three simple words that she had yet to say. She looked at the note a moment longer before she looked up and was met with chocolate brown eyes. Santana’s lips still cast a smile, but her eyes held a seriousness to them. They were waiting. They were waiting to see what Quinn was going to do next. Was she going to say them? Was she going to write them down?

Quinn looked down on her desk towards her planner. Next to the date resided a small red heart. Today was their first anniversary. One month ago, Santana had taken her on the most amazing date she ever had and asked her to be her girlfriend. It had been an entire month.

And yet she still hadn’t said those three words.

Those three words that came so easily at one time. To the few boys she dated before, those words seemed to roll off the tongue. I mean, that is what they did on the movies. When a boy started dating a girl, they said they loved each other. And that’s what she did. But she never believed it. She used to say those words freely without truly feeling their impact. Her parents said ‘I love you’ to each other all the time and yet it hardly looked like they loved each other at all.

So when Santana silently pleaded for her to say those three words back, why couldn’t she do it? Why couldn’t she be honest with her? Was it because she was a girl?

Or maybe it was because, for once, she actually did love her. Maybe Quinn finally had found the one thing she loved and yet she didn’t know how to say it or express it.

She hoped that with each kiss and with each touch that Santana would understand. She would press harder or hold on tighter hoping that Santana could feel all the love that was pouring through her body. She hoped that it was enough.

She knew it wasn’t.

She knew that even though Santana was extremely patient and caring, outside of her smartass banter, she knew it was getting harder for the Latina to wait to hear those words. Over the weeks, those words flew out of the Latina’s mouth more frequently and Santana’s eyes would urge the blonde to return them. But she never did. Instead, she would squeeze her hand tighter or firmly attach their lips, just praying for Santana to understand. And she knew the Latina did understand, but she also knew she needed more. She needed a lot more and Quinn was finding it hard to give it to her.

Her eyes scanned over the words again.

_You love me._

It was true. It was unbelievably true, and yet, it didn’t seem true enough. Quinn had admitted to herself that she loved Santana a long time ago, but thinking about something in private and declaring it aloud are two separate ideas. One of which Quinn had yet to do.

She hadn’t even written it down on paper.

Looking down at those words written neatly on the line, she prepped the pen in her hand and brought the point to a fresh line. She watched Santana out of the corner of her eye as the dark haired girl looked at her with curiosity.

She was waiting.

Quinn sat, her pen hovering over the paper. She could so this. She could write them down on a piece of paper. It was just three little words, right?

She got to the letter “I” before she crossed it out and folded the paper. She tucked it into the small pocket in the back of her planner before she turned the pages back. She looked over at Santana who gave her an understanding smile before she turned back to her work. She wanted so badly to gives those words to Santana, but she couldn’t will herself to do it.

She looked back to the planner at the red heart next to the 27th. She gazed at it for a few moments before she wrote Santana’s name next to it.

<3 _Santana_

That was as close as she was going to get to saying those words today.

The final bell had rung out and Quinn made her way to her locker. As she approached, she could see Santana grabbing her books and putting them into her bag. She was never happier that the day was done. Finally she could go home and spend the evening with her girlfriend and have an amazing anniversary. Santana was always the hopeless romantic, though she never would admit it. Quinn knew that Santana did it all for her and her heart fluttered at the thought.

She quickly approached her locker and gave Santana a small nudge and a smile before opening up her own locker.

“Hey,” Santana said, slightly startled.

“Hey. So what are we doing tonight?” Quinn replied excitedly.

“I’m sorry, my dad wants me home. He is having important people over for dinner and he wants me to play stepford daughter. If it helps, I would so rather be spending the night with you,” Santana gave an apologetic smile.

Quinn couldn’t help but feel the drop in her stomach at Santana’s words. Not only were they not spending their anniversary together, but it seemed like Santana had forgotten about it all together. She knew Santana was never one for this kind of stuff in relationships, but Quinn was hoping for some flowers or even the phrase ‘happy anniversary.’

Quinn decided not to bring up the fact that it was their anniversary. She didn’t want to be one of those nagging girlfriends who would berate their significant others because they forgot their monthly anniversary.

The blonde was drawn out of her thoughts when she caught a confused expression on Santana’s face. She assumed that Santana had been waiting for some time for Quinn to speak. Quinn flashed an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, no it’s fine. I mean, we can hang out tomorrow or something.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Santana paused. “You sure you’re okay, Q?”

Quinn looked around the hall to make sure no one was in listening distance before she answered. “I’m fine, just distracted by this really hot Latina.”

“Oh really?” Santana smirked and Quinn nodded, holding back a huge grin by biting her lip. “Do I have to go all Lima Heights on her?”

Quinn laughed softly as she poked Santana’s side. “How chivalrous.”

“I try,” Santana shrugged and smiled. “Besides, I heard she already has this smoking blonde as her girlfriend.”

“You’re lucky we’re in the hallway or else you would be in trouble.”

“I would offer the janitor’s closet, but I really need to get going.”

Santana threw her bag over her shoulder before she reached for Quinn and pulled her into a tight embrace. They held each other for longer than two friends should before pulling back. Santana gave her a wink before she walked down the hall towards her mom’s car that was surely waiting. Quinn grabbed the rest of her books before closing her locker and walking towards her car that was parked in the now vacant lot. Tonight was going to be a lonely night.

Quinn walked through the front door and was met with the familiar scene. Her mother was frantically cleaning the house, even though no one was due to come over, while she took occasional sips from her glass of red wine. When she pulled in the driveway, she noted that her father was home. She noted that since he wasn’t watching some sports game, he was most likely in his home office. She knew not to disturb him when he was in there. A lot of the times it was because he was working, but the rest of the time he sat in there with a small glass of scotch that never seemed to end.

She placed her bag in the closet and pulled off her shoes before she was greeted by her mother.

“Hi Quinne, how was school?”

“It was fine.”

Judy smiled before taking a long drink from her glass. Once she placed it back down on the table, she returned to clean the already spotless house. Quinn had to shake her head to remind herself that she was not stuck in the 1940’s.

She took her math and Spanish homework and softly padded off to her room. Without Santana serving as a welcomed distraction, she decided to complete her homework for the next day. She knew in a few days time one of the seniors was having an annual Halloween party and she wanted to be in her parents good graces for when she asked to go. However, she knew once she mentioned the boy was on the football team, she would already be granted permission. Her parents were all about status, presentation and old fashioned values. Even though there would be drinking, her parents cared more about her level of popularity than her own health and safety.

That alone was a little disheartening for the blonde.

But she let it roll off of her shoulders as she buried herself in her school work. She was finding it hard to focus on her homework. Thanks to Santana distracting her earlier, she was having a hard time understanding what the questions were asking for math. Spanish was a whole different story. It was never a language she picked up easily. Struggling with the subject only made her miss Santana more. These were both subjects that Santana passed with ease and she really wished she had her girlfriend to help her.

She quickly picked up her phone to send a text to the Latina.

**_I miss you :( Math and Spanish are killing me right now because someone was distracting me. I wonder who that could have been? ;)-Q_ **

Quinn waited for a reply but it never came. She glanced over to the clock on her nightstand and noticed it read 5:30pm. It didn’t really bother her she didn’t get a reply. She assumed Santana was still tied up with playing stepford daughter.

Quinn was about to turn back to her work when she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked up, hoping to see a flash of caramel skin, but her face dropped when her mother entered through the door.

“Hi Quinnie. How is the studying going?”

“It’s going great,” that was a complete lie but her mother didn’t notice.

“Dinner is in the oven, you just need to heat it up. Your father and I are going to one of the dinners at the country club and won’t be back until later. Can you handle dinner on your own?”

“Yeah sure. No problem,” she never usually cared if her parents were in or not, but that is twice now that she was ditched on her anniversary. She never thought she would spend this day eating heated up leftovers while trying to determine missing angles.

As her mother was about to walk out, she turned around with a white envelop in her hand.

“This came in the mail this morning. It was addressed to you.”

Her mother smiled before placing the letter on her bed. Judy walked out of the room silently and left Quinn alone with the letter.

The envelope had no address or stamp, which meant it was hand delivered. Her name was written with neat cursive that contrasted against the white of the envelope. The writing was so similar. It was Santana’s.

Without wasting anytime, she ripped open the envelope to find a hand written letter inside.

_Hey Quinn,_

_Just want to say that you are an amazing best friend. Oh, Cheerios practice was moved to Thursday instead of Wednesday. Anyways, love you bestie._

_Santana_

To say Quinn was confused was an understatement. That was until she read on.

_Okay, here’s hoping that if your parents decided to open up this letter, they have already stopped reading. If not, I urge you to stop now. Trust me the next bit is extremely boring._

Quinn chuckled. Santana truly was a dork.

_For Quinn,_

_Happy one month anniversary, baby. I bet you thought I forgot didn’t you?_ _I am delivering this in the morning, so I hope I haven’t spoiled any surprises yet, but if I have, sorry. However, if I haven’t, I have a very special day planned for you, baby. I have set up a mini scavenger hunt for you to come find me. Along the way, you will find small gifts and clues to come and find me. No cheating. If you find me before you have found all of the clues, I will send you back out. It is better to listen to your very hot and very smart girlfriend right now._

Quinn laughed to herself again but couldn’t disagree with Santana. She was very smart. She also very, very hot.

_I assume by now you know my parents aren’t actually making me play stepford daughter, and I heard through the grapevine that your parents will be away this evening. What a coincidence. Anyways, here is your first clue._

_Clue #1_

_Underneath the apple tree is where you’ll find the hidden key._

_Good luck baby._

_P.S I love you._

Quinn folded the letter and a wide smile spread on her face. She couldn’t believe that Santana had gone through all this trouble just for her. And even in her moment of joy, the familiar pain resided in her chest as she remembered those three words scrawled at the bottom of the letter.

_I love you_

Santana loved and cared for her so much and yet Quinn couldn’t find it within herself to say those words back or even write them in return.

She looked back to the first clue. _Underneath the apple tree is where you’ll find the hidden key._ Quinn smiled knowing exactly where the next clue was. In her backyard was an apple tree that grew Granny Smith apples. They would spend long summers playing in the tree’s branches or sitting underneath it. When the apples were ready, they would pick them off the tree and wash them before enjoying their sour taste.

She got up from her bed and looked out her window. She was thankful that both of her parents had already left. It would be a little difficult to explain why she was running out to the backyard to reach the apple tree.

When she finally made it to the tree, she noticed a note taped to a pair of keys the rested in the small hole that was carved in the bark.

_Clue #2_

_If you are reading this, I see you have figured out clue #1. Here is a set of your car keys, and before you ask, they are a spare and you left them at my house once so I didn’t steal them._

Quinn shook her head but couldn’t fight the smile that graced her lips.

_I remember the summer we carved this hole in the tree. It was before we were going to go to middle school. My mom had just finished reading to Kill a Mockingbird to us and we thought that the tree thing was cool. We carved the hole and your parents were so mad, but we would store little toys and notes for each other here before we got too old to do it. I kind of miss those days._

_Anyways, I am getting a little off track._

_Clue #2_

_A treat so sweet it makes you scream, follow the rocky road to find me._

Quinn couldn’t help but think that her clues were lacking a little in the rhyming department and they were also extremely cheesy, but she absolutely loved it. No one but her got to see this side of Santana. The dorky, love struck and hopeless romantic side of her. She loved the fact that this Santana was saved only for her. This was her Santana.

She grabbed the keys and headed towards the car, knowing exactly where they she was going. She was going to Rocky’s, which was the local ice cream shop. It was another place that she and Santana spent many summer afternoons. They would spend all day at the local pool and then go to Rocky’s to cool off from the dry Lima summers.

She pulled into a vacant parking spot, as there were many being this late in the season. In about a month the place would close over the winter before being re-opened in May. She walked through the doors and looked around. The place had hardly changed since the last time she went here. They had thrown on a new coat of paint and some of the chairs had been re-furnished, but it still looked identical to when she was a kid.

“Excuse me, are you Quinn?”

Quinn was startled by a young teenage boy who was at the counter. He was maybe a year or two younger than her, most likely Rocky’s son. She brought herself out of her thoughts and answered the boy.

“Yes I am.”

“This is for you.”

The boy held a small bowl with a big scoop of Rocky Road ice cream and a note attached to the bottom. She grabbed it from the boy’s hands before looking through her purse to find change to pay for the ice cream.

“It’s already taken care of.”

Quinn gave the boy an appreciative smile and he returned it before going into the back room. She walked out of the front doors and found a small vacant table outside. She took the letter off the bottom of the ice cream and opened it up to read it.

_Rocky Road, it was always your favourite flavour. Every time we would come in here, I would poke fun at you for always choosing Rocky Road. I remember the one time you tried to prove me wrong and ordered mint chocolate chip. You took a few licks and I already knew you didn’t like it. I had ordered Rocky Road because I knew that in the end that is what you always chose. And you ordered mint chocolate chip, knowing that it was my favourite. For awhile that is how we ordered. You would order mint chocolate chip, I would order Rocky Road. We would take a few licks before trading. We would order knowing that we were going to trade, but I guess that was the fun of it._

_So enjoy this Rocky Road. It’s on me ;)_

Quinn remembered that. The trading ice cream with Santana. The memory brought a wide smile to her face. She put the letter down and grabbed a spoon and started eating away at the cold dessert. Even though the weather was cold for this time of year, she would never turn down a scoop of Rocky Road. After she had spent the summer of her grade 7 year losing weight, she had not touched the stuff. She had truly missed it and loved Santana for remembering.

When she was done, she threw out her waste and opened the note again to see the third clue.

_Clue #3_

_See is the present, saw is the past. Venture to the place that never failed to make us laugh._

Quinn pondered the clue for a moment not truly understanding its meaning. Apparently Santana knew that Quinn would berate her clues and decided to throw her a curveball.

_See is the present, saw is the past._

A smile graced her lips as she climbed into her car and sped off towards the park.

As evening was fast approaching, the number of people in the park had greatly diminished. The children had long gone and now there were only a few couples and random dog walkers. She parked her car on the street before heading towards the playground. It was completely vacant, which she was extremely thankful for. She saw a white envelope flapping in the wind attached to the seesaw.

_I remember in elementary school when we used to play at this park. We would run here after school and play for hours until our parents came to take us home. I remember the one night we decided to try the new seesaw. You were deathly afraid of heights and didn’t want to go on, but I begged until you relented. We were having fun, going up and down. I could hear our laughter echoing in the surrounding neighbourhood. I remember I got distracted and when you went up, you flew too high and fell to the ground. I remember you started crying and I didn’t know what to do. I was never good with tears and feelings. But as I saw you crying on the ground, I knew I had to do something. I looked down and saw your knee. It was a little scratched from the fall. I remember that when I fell, my parents would always kiss it better. I remembering asking if you wanted me to kiss it better and I remember you nodding. I forgot that I was supposed to kiss your knee and I ended up kissing your lips. You laughed and told me that I was doing it wrong and I asked you if you felt better. You smiled and told me you did and I told you that I must have done it right._

_You were my first kiss, and I was yours. I never knew that this would turn into what it has, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything._

Tears welled up in Quinn’s eyes at the memory. She could almost remember it as if it were yesterday. The feeling of her knee as it scrapped against the small stones. The feeling of Santana’s soft lips against hers.

She also remembered the looks on her parents’ faces as she told them. She remembered the anger in her father’s eyes and the sadness of her mother’s. She remembered words like ‘dyke’ and ‘lesbian.’ She remembered the feeling of her father’s hand against her skin, leaving a red mark in warning to never do something like that again.

One of her favourite memories was tarnished by such a hateful memory as well. But she would never say she regretted kissing Santana. She would take a million slaps as long as Santana was there to kiss the pain away.

She wiped away the tears that were quickly rolling down her cheeks before looking at the next clue.

_Clue #4_

_This is the final clue you will see. So move that sexy ass and come home to me._

Quinn laughed at her girlfriend’s not so poetic line before running back to her car to drive to Santana house.

When she got there, the sign on her door told her to go in. The house was dark, but there was light from the numerous candles that lit the way towards Santana’s room. She walked up slowly, careful not to knock any of the candles over. When she opened the door, Santana was sitting in the middle of her bed. Tears welled in Quinn’s eyes and Santana just smiled at her.

“Happy anniversary, baby,” Santana said as her smile grew wider.

“You could have just got me flowers,” Quinn replied as her voice cracked with fresh tears.

Santana got up from the bed and walked over to Quinn. He placed her hands on the blonde’s hips as her thumb brushed over her hip bones.

“You know if you told me that a week ago, I could have saved myself a lot of time.”

Quinn smacked her arm lightly and Santana started laughing. In no time at all, Quinn’s lips found Santana’s. She pressed her lips firmly against Santana’s as her hands tangled in long, dark locks. Santana’s tongue ran along the length of Quinn’s bottom lip before the blonde granted her access. Quinn moaned into the kiss as Santana’s hands ran across her lower back before landing on her backside. When she took a small breath, Santana lifted the blonde and she let out a small squeal before her back met Santana’s soft mattress. The Latina straddled her hips before her lips found Quinn’s once more. The kiss was a battle of dominance; all teeth and tongues. Quinn could feel her lips bruising but could find it in her to stop. After lengthy minutes, Santana pulled away and rested her forehead against Quinn’s trying to get her breath back.

“God, I missed that today,” Santana’s breath ghosted against her lips.

“I missed you today,” Quinn replied.

“I know, but I wanted this to be a surprise. I also had to take some time to prepare for your next surprise.”

“Babe, you didn’t buy me anything did you because I’d feel like a horrible girlfriend by not having anything for you?”

“I got you, that is the only thing I need,” Santana smirked before pecking Quinn’s lips.

“Such a charmer,” Quinn smiled before pulling Santana into another lengthy kiss.

“Mmm, how else do you think I got you?” Santana smiled.

She gave Quinn one final peck before getting off the bed. Quinn immediately missed the warmth and the weight of Santana on top of her. She lifted herself to rest on her elbows as she watched her girlfriend frantically pace the room.

“Baby, I miss your lips.”

“Well these lips are going to be busy for a few minutes with your next surprised.”

Quinn was having a mini meltdown hoping Santana did not mean sex, when she saw Santana pulling an acoustic guitar out of her closet.

“Santana...” Quinn trailed off.

“I spent the afternoon learning this song, since songs are kind of our thing,” Santana winked and Quinn blushed. “So if you bear with me as I try to get through this without getting distracted by your sexiness that would be great.”

Quinn laughed as Santana smiled. Santana placed herself at the end of her bed and Quinn sat up against the headboard. The Latina gave a nervous smile before counting in and playing the opening chords. She hadn’t even sung yet and already tears were beginning to well up in Quinn’s eyes.

_Give me more lovin’ than I’ve ever had_

_Make it all better when I’m feeling sad_

_Tell me that I’m special even when I know I’m not._

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely gettin’ mad, I’m so glad I found you_

_I love bein’ around you_

_You make it easy, it’s easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

 

Quinn couldn’t help the beaming smile that spread across her lips as tears of joy stained her cheeks. Santana had done so much for her and loved her so much. Quinn didn’t think she could ever love anyone as much as she loved Santana. That thought scared her, but it also excited her.

_There’s only one thing to do_

_Three words for you I love you_

_There’s only one way to say_

_Those three words and that’s what I’ll do, I love you_

 

There they were; those three words. Quinn could feel them building in her lungs waiting to be released. Yet every time she opened her mouth, those words seemed to escape her.

_Give me more love from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never ever tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Best that I’ve had, I’m so glad I found you_

_I love bein’ around you_

_You make it easy, it’s easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_

_There’s only one thing to do_

_Three words for you I love you_

_There’s only one way to say_

_Those three words and that’s what I’ll do, I love you_

_I love you_

 

When the last words rang out, Santana put her guitar down beside her. She was about to speak when her lips were covered by Quinn’s in a bruising kiss. She sat stunned for a moment before she began to move her lips against Quinn’s. They kissed for lengthy minutes before they separated due to lack of air.

Santana was taking in deep breaths when she heard it.

“I love you too,” Quinn whispered, her eyes shut tight.

“What?”

Santana opened her eyes and pulled back to look at Quinn. After a moment, Quinn opened her eyes and was met with deep, chocolate brown orbs. She took a breath before speaking again.

“I love you.”

“That’s the best present anyone could have ever given me.”


	7. Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of those who have been reading and keeping up with this story. If you have managed to make it this far, I commend you. The grammar and spelling was really rough in the first few chapters, so the fact that you made it here is surprising. The title says it all, so I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Tumblr: starxxcrossed.tumblr.com

Quinn sat against the headboard of Santana’s bed as she mindlessly flipped through one of the Latina’s numerous magazines. Her muscles ached from the increased number of practices coach was issuing before the holiday season. There were faint marks on her legs, a clear sign of bruising, from when one of the sophomore guys failed to catch her on a toss. There was also a bag of ice on her ankle from when she landed wrong. After practice, Santana though it was best to head back to her house so they could ice the blonde’s ankle immediately.

Quinn was brought from her thoughts when the click of the bathroom door grabbed her attention.

“How’s the ankle doing, Q?”

“A lot better than it was doing an hour ago.”

Quinn made an attempt to get up but Santana gently pushed her back.

“You stay right there. You need to get better and in order to do that you need to keep your ankle elevated. Doctor’s orders.”

Quinn couldn’t help but smile at the caring nature Santana was displaying. When school started, the facade that Santana put up was worn a lot of the time in public. The bitchy, flirtatious cheerleader was always in full force. She could care less about the people around her, much less their feelings. So it was always a welcome surprise when Santana showed her true colours. This is the Santana that Quinn loves.

However, despite Santana’s worried nature, she placed the magazine down beside her on the bed and limped over to the Latina.

“Babe, it’s just a small sprain. After a couple days of icing it, I will be back to normal.”

Before Santana could try and protest, Quinn stepped forward and attached their lips. Santana tensed for a moment before she started kissing back. Soon, attempted protest turned into a lengthy makeout session.

After a few minutes Santana pulled back, panting.

“Just because you are a very good distraction does not mean that you are off the hook.”

“Well,” Quinn fisted Santana’s singlet in her hands. “Would nurse Santana like to help me get back into bed?” she asked in a low, sultry voice.

Santana didn’t offer any response before she scooped up the blonde and carried her back to her bed. They both laughed the whole way before Quinn’s back hit the mattress and they found each other’s lips again. Icing Quinn’s foot was the last thing on their minds.

The two laid in Santana’s bed, tangled with each other. Quinn’s head rested on the Latina’s chest, her eyes heavy from the rhythmic beat of Santana’s heart. Quinn stared at their intertwined fingers; the contrast of caramel and porcelain. She absently played with Santana’s fingers as the Latina looked on with amusement.

“What are you thinking about?”

Quinn looked up, slightly startled, and was met with dark, brown eyes.

Quinn wasn’t even aware something was on her mind, until she blurted out, “Thanksgiving.”

Santana smiled and nodded her head. Surely Santana’s thoughts about thanksgiving were eating as much as humanly possible just to get back at Coach Sue for running two-a-days. Quinn’s thoughts, however, were on the opposite spectrum. It was a thought that invaded her thoughts for nearly a week and now was the time to ask Santana.

“I am going to eat so much turkey-”

“What are you doing for thanksgiving?” Quinn interrupted.

“Were you not listening, babe? I am going to eat my body weight in turkey and mashed potatoes.”

“No, I mean,” Quinn paused. “Aside from eating, what were your plans for the day?”

Santana noted the nervous tone of her girlfriend’s voice. Her mood had completely changed from what it was only moments ago. The calm, cool and collected Quinn that was playing with her fingers and falling asleep on her chest had now become a nervous wreck.

Santana did her best to answer, hoping it would calm her girlfriend’s nerves.

“I’m probably eating with the family. Well, that’s if they aren’t called into work. A lot of medical mishaps happen during the holiday season. Accidents with knifes or just extreme family arguments.” Santana paused. “Why do you ask?”

Quinn untangled herself from Santana and sat cross-legged facing the Latina. Santana pulled herself up and rested her back against her headboard and faced Quinn, waiting for the girl to speak. Quinn took a breath before lifting her head to look at Santana with her piercing hazel eyes.

“I was wondering...if...um...I-if you would.”

“Spit it out already, Q,” Santana urged.

“I-if you wanted to come over on Thanksgiving?”

Santana rested her head against the headboard, but her eyes remained on Quinn. To some, this would seem like a simple question and a simple answer. It was only a dinner. However, one has never had a holiday in the Fabray household who was not immediate family or business partners. Holidays at the Fabrays were about keeping up appearances and about playing a role. It was about a picture perfect meal to match the picture perfect family.

A picture that Santana didn’t fit into.

Santana had been to dinner at the Fabray’s one year during Christmas. It was when the hospital was looking for extra funds to expand the children’s wing and Russell was the man that was going to make it happen.

She remembered having to buy a new dress, one that she would normally wear to church, to make a positive impression. She remembered the lecture she got about manners, quickly followed by the idea that it was best not to speak unless spoken to. She remembered how perfect the food and the house looked. She remembered the fake smiles that graced all of their faces. She also noticed the large amount of alcohol that was consumed by Russell and Judy, as well as the sad look in Quinn’s eyes.

But looking at her now, she could see the fear and the hope that resided in her girlfriend’s hazel eyes, pleading for her to say yes.

“I-I don’t know baby...” Santana muttered out.

“Look, I remember that Christmas. I remember you complaining about the ugly dress your mom made you buy and how you looked like a Hispanic me,” Santana smiled at the memory. “I know how my family is, trust me, but I would love it if you were there to get me through this holiday. I am so tired of playing the Stepford daughter and ‘daddy’s little girl.’” Quinn paused. “It would just be a lot easier to endure this holiday if I had you by my side.”

“Have you asked your parents yet?”

“Not yet, but I was going to do it tonight. My mom’s not really the problem, it’s my dad.”

“And you really think you can convince him to invite your Latina girlfriend to dinner?” Santana quirked her eyebrow.

“He doesn’t know you are my girlfriend, and he doesn’t have to. I am not saying we go in waving rainbow flags, we both aren’t ready for that,” Santana nodded in agreement. “I just need your support.”

Santana nodded in understanding. She knew how hard these gatherings were for Quinn. It was hard to play pretend for a night to return to the same crap the next day. Quinn was simply asking that she would be there to soften to blow of reality. She was asking her to be there to be the one highlight to another Fabray holiday.

“Okay,” Santana whispered out.

“What?” Quinn had heard what she said, but was shocked that her girlfriend was actually agreeing.

“I will go to dinner, if you get approval.”

“Really?” Tears were welling up in Quinn’s eyes.

“But you owe me so-”

Santana didn’t have time to finish her sentence before Quinn pounced on her and forcefully attached their lips.

“Baby, your ankle,” Santana offered as an afterthought.

“Forget about my ankle, I am making it up to you right now,” Quinn whispered against the Latina’s full lips.

Quinn closed the front door behind her with a soft click. The sound of her mother singing softly in the kitchen could be heard from where she stood in the foyer. She placed her shoes and her bag in the closet before making her way towards the kitchen to meet her mother.

When she entered the kitchen, she could see her mother beginning the prep for tomorrow’s meal. Her singing had turned into quiet hums, careful not to disturb her father working in his study.

“Quinn, you scared me,” her mother was now facing her, startled.

“Sorry, I just got in.”

“How was practice today?”

“It was okay. Nothing I couldn’t handle,” Quinn feigned a smile for her mother’s benefit. Being a Cheerio was anything but easy. But she was a Fabray. There was nothing that a Fabray couldn’t handle, or at least they didn’t bring light to the fact that they couldn’t.

“That’s nice to hear, dear. I can see it already. You are a shoe-in to get captain next year, just like your sister,” Judy beamed and Quinn did her best to feign the same enthusiasm.

Judy turned back towards the kitchen counter and began chopping various vegetables. Quinn made her way to the kitchen island and sat down. She watched her mother parade around the kitchen, moving effortlessly as she prepped the Thanksgiving feast. As Judy hummed softly, Quinn couldn’t help but join in.

“Is there something on your mind?” Judy asked as she turned around once more to face Quinn.

“Why would you say that?”

“Quinnie, I love you, but the only time I ever see you willingly spend time with me is when it is forced or when you want something.”

It didn’t used to be true, Quinn used to love spending time with her mom when she was a kid. They would gallivant around various parks and playgrounds. They would stop for ice cream after school. They would shop together for new outfits, or give each other makeovers. They would do all of these things when she was little, before there was the added pressure of being a Fabray.; before she was forced to lose weight; before she changed her name from Lucy to Quinn; before her parents started drinking and before they started pretending.

Quinn missed those days. Quinn missed Lucy.

But as her eyes drifted up once more to her mother’s face, she realized she was still expecting an answer. Before she had walked through the door, she had a whole speech planned out. But as she sat in front of her mother, all of the words she wanted to say were lost.

“Is daddy having clients over for Thanksgiving tomorrow?”

“Not this year. There were a few men before, but they dropped out of the deal. Why?”

“No reason,” Quinn paused, noticing her mother’s expression. “Is Frannie coming home from University?”

“No, she is visiting with Dave’s parents in New Hampshire. Why are you asking these questions all of the sudden?”

Quinn could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. She couldn’t help but pick at her nails and pull at fingers. Her eyes focused on her hands as they seemed to move on their own accord. All while feeling the questioning eyes of her mother burning into the side of her head.

It was now or never.

“I was...well...I was wondering if...um.”

“Any day now, Quinnie.”

“I was wondering if Santana could come for dinner. I mean, you have such a big, wonderful meal for us all and I would hate to see it go to waste on only the three of us.”

Judy paused for a moment and looked at her daughter. She could see the fear in Quinn’s eyes as she asked the question. A question that wouldn’t be treated as such a big deal in any other household, but this was the Fabrays. There was a reputation to uphold.

Judy turned and placed the knife on the cutting board before facing Quinn once more.

“Honey, you and I both know that’s not up to me.”

“Why not? You have just as much say as what goes on in this household as daddy does.”

Quinn watched as her mother gave her a knowing look, her eyes pleading to drop the subject. Quinn knew well enough that her mother had no say in what happened within their lives. Every decision was made by her father. Herself and her mother were merely pawns; trophies to show off to respective clients.

“I guess I’ll go talk to daddy,” Quinn said as she got up from her stool.

She made her way towards the entrance of the kitchen before she heard her mother softly call her name.

“Quinnie,” her mother paused. “I’m sorry.”

Quinn gave a sad smile and Judy returned it. Before Quinn fully walked out of the kitchen, she turned to look at her mother once more. She could see her mother pulling out a wine glass from the cupboard, bottle already in hand. She watched her mother’s shaky, nervous hands as she poured a large amount of wine into the glass before taking a generous sip. Quinn had to turn away before she saw any more.

She quietly walked down the hall towards her father’s study and stood outside the door. She could hear the bass of his voice echo into the hallway, clearly he was doing business. She waited until he was quiet for a few minutes before she started knocking on the door.

“Come in,” he voiced, clearly not in the best mood.

Quinn walked into the study and closed the door behind her, “Hi, daddy.”

“Oh, Quinn. Now’s not really a good time.”

Where her mother used such names as ‘Quinnie’ and ‘Sweetie’ her father only used pet names for show. When they weren’t around clients, she was lucky if he actually spoke to her.

“I...just came to ask you something.”

Her father looked at her and then back to the work on his desk. He let out a large sign before closing his folder, focusing his attention back to Quinn.

“You have exactly two minutes.”

Quinn nervously made her way towards the chair that sat opposite her father on the other side of his desk. She clasped her hands and held them in her lap, careful not to pick at her fingers as she had done in the kitchen.

“I was wondering if...if Santana could come for dinner tomorrow.”

“Santana? That Hispanic girl?”

“Y-yes.”

Russell huffed before standing, making his way towards the bar. He grabbed a tumbler and filled it with ice. He quickly filled the glass with scotch before taking a generous sip, much like her mother did.

“You know the rules about friends coming over on holidays. It is a time meant for family and I am sure she has a family of her own to spend it with.”

“She does, but they won’t be home tomorrow. I-I just know you don’t have any clients coming tomorrow, and it will just be the three of us since Frannie’s not going to be here.”

Quinn noticed the drop in her father’s face at the mention of Frannie. Even though she didn’t like to admit it, she knew Frannie was his favourite. The only time she had ever seen her father cry was when Frannie left for Princeton. That’s when she stopped being Lucy and started becoming Quinn. Just to fill the void.

“What’s in it for me?”

“I’m sorry?” Quinn asked, puzzled.

“I am a man of business, Quinn. I could understand you bringing a young man to meet the family, but what is in it for me if you invite a friend.”

“Whatever you want, daddy.”

Russell looked at his daughter, taking generous sips until the tumbler emptied. He re-filled the glass before turning back to Quinn, a proposition in mind.

“I will make you a deal. The firm is holding a father/daughter gala next month. I have a lot of respective clients and colleagues attending. I would like it if you went with me.”

“That’s it?”

“There’s a friend of mine, Tom. He has a son. I think it would be wise if you went on a date with this young man after the gala.”

Despite using the word ‘think,’ it wasn’t a suggestion. She went to the gala and went on a date, or Santana wasn’t coming over. She knew it would hurt her girlfriend, but as long as she explained it to Santana, it shouldn’t be a problem.

“Deal,” Quinn blurted out.

“Excellent.”

Quinn got up from the chair and gave a polite smile to her father. Before she walked out the door, she could hear her father calling out her name.

“Yes, daddy?”

“I would advise you to expand your friend circle. You hang around this Santana girl too much. Eventually, people will start talking. Don’t want to carry around the burden of being called a lesbian in this town. This is Lima, Ohio, not San Francisco.”

Quinn’s heart raced and her mouth dried. Her mind swarmed with a million thoughts, all of them revolving around how her father could have found out. But as she looked at him, she realized he didn’t know. He was making a suggestion, one that involved ditching Santana and bringing a good Christian boy home. She nodded and headed out into the hall, closing the door behind her.

Santana tore off her dress in frustration. It was the fifth one she had tried on since Quinn had called her about dinner that morning. It was cleared for her to go to dinner, but now she couldn’t be more nervous to go. She loved Quinn, but there was a part of her that was hoping her parents would say no. Hoping she wouldn’t have to spend the holidays with Russell and Judy Fabray.

“I liked that one.”

Santana jumped before turning towards her open bedroom door. There stood Quinn in a conservative, yellow baby doll dress and a white cardigan.

“Babe, you can’t just sneak up on me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack. When did you even get here?”

Quinn slowly sauntered over and gave Santana a soft kiss on the lips. “Sorry, and I decided to walk over. Maybe then you would be a little less nervous,” she smiled before looking around at the disaster of Santana’s room. “San, what happened? Did a tornado tear through here?”

Quinn beamed and Santana blushed. The Latina was not used to trying this hard. Before, her system was simple. To get with guys, she would wear the shortest, tightest dress possible with a pair of high heels. Parent could care less what she wore. But this was different; this was Quinn. Quinn was the first person Santana tried for.

“Shut up, Q. I was trying to find something nice,” Santana said as she reached for her favourite red dress.

“Not that one,” Quinn quickly snagged it. “Red, it’s the colour of the devil. Stick with pastels.”

“Pastels? You do realize I’m not 80, right babe?”

“I do because I’m not really into grandmas.”

Santana smirked at the fact that Quinn said ‘really,’ but decided to leave it alone. She watched as Quinn riffled through the discarded dresses on the bed before moving into the closet to look through the rest.

“Exactly how many dresses did you try on?”

“More than I’d care to admit.”

Quinn emerged from the large closet to look at Santana. “You do realize we’re not getting married, right? It’s just dinner.”

“Don’t give me that ‘it’s just dinner’ crap. Have you met your family?”

Quinn was trying to play down the importance of the evening, hoping to calm Santana’s nerves, as well as her own. She knew how judgemental her parents could be. They expect perfection, even if you weren’t a Fabray. As long as you were in association with the family, you were expected to uphold a reputation as well. Not just anyone could befriend or date a Fabray. That is why Quinn continued to rifle through Santana’s closet.

It took longer than she thought, but she eventually found a suitable dress among Santana’s ‘not so family friendly’ dresses. She picked out a high waist dress, the top being white and the skirt being black. It was pretty plain, but Quinn found a nice gold necklace to bring out some colour.

“There, we have a winner.”

“You still owe me for doing this.”

“I thought I we sorted that out yesterday.”

“Yeah, that’s before I had to dress like you,” Santana smirked and Quinn lightly smacked her arm. “Sorry.”

“Well, we do have a few minutes before we have to head back to my house.”

Quinn squealed as Santana picked her up and threw her on the large mattress. Quinn laughed against the Latina’s full lips before quickly attaching them. Her tongue darted out, running along Santana’s swollen lips, waiting to be granted access. Santana parted her lips and let Quinn explore. Needless to say, they were going to be late for dinner.

The two had managed to make it on time, but barely. They went through the formalities of introductions and empty compliments. _“What a lovely dress, Santana,” “It was really no problem, we love having you here.”_

Russell stayed in his study and Santana couldn’t have been happier about that.

Now the four sat around the dining room table. Judy brought in each dish until the table was nearly at full capacity. One would think that they were feeding 20 people instead of 4. Before they dug in, they joined their hands in prayer. Santana was thankful that no one asked her to say grace. The Fabrays had made the mistake of asking her to say it once. Thankfully they had learned.

As Russell ran through the routine prayers, Quinn lightly brushed her thumb over the back of Santana’s hand. They two exchanged a look of support while both of Quinn’s parents’ eyes were closed.

“Amen,” they said collectively.

The four dished out various food choices onto their plates and began eating. It was silent among the four of them. The only sounds that were heard were the scraping of utensils against the plates and the odd _“could you pass the salt.”_

Judy noted the silent nature and tempted to break the ice, “So, Santana, how has Cheerios practice been for you? Quinn doesn’t really talk about it much.”

“It’s been okay. Coach has really been pushing us, but it’s nothing that we can’t handle.”

“Champions aren’t made from the weak. Only those who are dedicated and strong will triumph. The modern day natural selection,” Russell chimed in.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Santana gave her best smile before returning to her meal.

“So Santana, met any young bachelors yet? Quinn here has always been shy, maybe you can take her out of her shell and find her a nice boy,” Judy offered.

“I haven’t found any yet. I’m not ready for that kind of commitment. Just keeping my options open.” Both Quinn and Santana exchanged a knowing look.

“Well, if you want to get to the top, you have to look the part. If you want to be captain next year Quinn, you might want to find a respectable young man,” Russell paused. “Maybe like that Puck fellow. He looks like a strapping young man.”

“Daddy, he cleans pools for a living. He also doesn’t have the best reputation.”

“Cleaning pools means he’s ambitious, Quinn. And maybe all he needs is a proper, Christian girl to set him on the right path.”

This was turning into a discussion she didn’t want to have in front of Santana. She didn’t want to be hounded about finding a suitable young man while she was sitting next to her girlfriend at the dinner table. Desperation was evident in her father’s suggestions when he brought up the idea of dating Puck. Anyone who has lived in Lima for more than five minutes knows he is the town’s man whore. He only truly cleans pools so he can sleep with the various moms of Lima. The idea alone made Quinn shiver.

“I don’t think Puck is the respectable young man you would want for Quinn,” Santana added.

“Well, if he is bad as you say, why not date that Finn fellow? Sure he may not be the brightest and he may be a little awkward, but he’s got a good head on his shoulders. The kind of man you would be proud to bring home to the family,” Russell paused to take a sip of his scotch, successfully draining the tumbler. “You know, that Finn boy reminds me a lot of Dave. If you can find a good man like your sister did, that would be wonderful.”

“Russell, leave the girls alone to enjoy their dinner. This is a lot of heavy conversation for one evening.”

“Nonsense, it’s about time these girls start thinking about their futures,” he shook his empty tumbler, signaling for Judy to re-fill it.

The night continued on in this manner; Russell bringing up the _‘future’_ and finding a _‘suitable young man.’_ Both Santana and Quinn sat and feign attentiveness, trying to play the part. Every so often they would exchange a look of apology. Both Russell and Judy downed quite a few drinks, their words becoming slurred with each passing hour.

Once the meal was done, both Quinn and Santana helped with the clean up while Russell closed himself off in the study. When the house was spotless, Quinn offered to take Santana home. Really, she just needed to get out of the house.

The two walked down the street, brushing their hands every so often. Wishing they could hold each other’s hand, but it was too risky here. People knew them around this neighbourhood. More importantly, they knew their families.

“Sorry about tonight. If I knew he was going to act like that, I wouldn’t have even invited you.”

“It’s okay, Quinn. Whether I liked what he had to say or not, I was there for you. I would go through it all again if you asked me to,” Santana smiled and Quinn returned it, her cheeks slightly flushed.

“I can’t believe he went off like that. I mean, I hear it all the time, but he is never usually that bad.”

“Maybe he noticed that you’re a raging lesbian.”

“Would you shut up?” Quinn whispered sternly while looking around nervously. “People may here you.”

“Relax, babe. I’m sorry.”

The two continued on in almost silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Every now and then, their pinkys would catch and they would pause for a moment before releasing them. They walked under the glow of the street lights as they weaved through the various streets until they got to Santana’s house.

“This is my stop. Do you want to stay for a bit?” Santana asked.

“I would love to, but I have to get going. I’m sure I am already going to get an earful for walking you home.” Santana nodded. “Thanks for coming tonight. I don’t know how I could have handled that on my own. Just knowing you were there,” Quinn paused. “It really means a lot.”

“I told you before, I would do it all again. Whenever you need me, I’ll be there.”

Quinn stepped forward and attached their lips firmly. Santana’s hands found the blonde’s waist while Quinn’s hands tangled in Santana’s dark locks. The two could feel their lips bruising, but they didn’t stop. It only pushed them forward, exploring each other’s mouths with practiced tongues that knew all of the right movements.

The two finally separated, panting from lack of air. They looked into each other’s eyes before the same goofy smile fell upon each of their lips.

“I got to get going.” Quinn finally voiced out.

“I love you, Quinn.”

“I love you too.”

Quinn placed one final kiss to Santana’s lips before she turned around and starting heading down the driveway towards her home.

 

 


	8. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who continue to read this fic and for the kudos. It all really makes my day :)   
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

It was now December in Lima, Ohio. Overnight, the tired streets of Lima had transformed into a winter wonderland. A fresh layer of snow covered the streets and the buildings, so white and so pure that only footprints and tire tracks interrupted its perfection. This was always Quinn’s favourite time of year. She loved big sweaters and knitted hats. As a kid, she loved making snowmen in the front yard with her older sister and dodging snowballs from the neighbourhood boys. She loved sitting next to a burning fire afterwards, a mug of steaming hot chocolate clutched in her hands. She loved baking gingerbread cookies with her mom, preparing for Christmas. She loved watching the snow fall outside her window, eventually falling asleep over time. And now, her favourite thing was curling up on the couch with Santana.

Saturday, it was their day. During the week, life was so congested with school and cheer practice that they hardly got to spend any quality time with each other. Fridays were spent with family. More importantly, Friday was the only day Santana got to see both of her parents at once, so they always made Friday dinners important. On Sundays, Quinn would spend most of her day at church; the mornings were spent in service and the afternoons were spent practicing with the church choir. Santana would use this day to catch up on sleep or finish her homework. Saturdays were the only days that neither of them really had any plans. So they made plans with each other.

This Saturday, Quinn was lucky enough to have both parents out of the house. Russell was dragged into work to finalize one of his business deals and her mother was meeting with some friends at the club, something she did every Saturday. This left the entire house to Quinn and Santana.

The two laid on the large couch in the family room. A Sweet Valley High marathon was on TV, and while Quinn didn’t really like the show, she knew Santana did. So she laid there and watched with her. Quinn laid there, her head in Santana’s lap while the brunette combed her fingers through her long, blonde hair. Quinn was drifting in and out of sleep from the feeling of Santana’s finger massaging her scalp while Santana went on about the characters in the show.

“...And that’s Matt, but he is cheating on Sarah with Becca.”

“Mhm.”

“That’s Mark and he’s in love with Billy.”

“Mhm.”

“That’s Brooke...she’s just really hot.”

“Mhm.”

Santana looked down and saw Quinn’s eyes were closed. She couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips. She knew Quinn didn’t like the show, but she loved that the blonde would sit and watch it with her anyways.

“Are you even listening to me, Q?”

“Of course, why would you think I wasn’t?”

“Okay, if you were listening, what did I just say?”

“Umm...you said I was really hot,” Quinn smiled.

Santana chuckled before leaning down and kissing Quinn’s cheek, “Well, that is true. I don’t just date anyone y’know,” Santana watched as Quinn smiled lazily, her eyes still closed. “Baby, we don’t have to watch this. I know you don’t like this show and I am totally wasting our Saturday-”

Quinn sat up, successfully cutting the Latina off. She faced Santana, grabbing both of her hands and holding them in her own. “As cheesy as this may sound, I don’t care what we do as long as I get to spend the day with you. I don’t mind just sitting here on the couch with you. I just like being with you.”

“Wow,” she paused, “did anyone ever tell you that you are a huge dork?” Santana smiled.

“I take offense to that,” Quinn let out a fake scoff. “But that’s okay, you want to know why?”

“Why?” Santana questioned, raising a curious eyebrow.

“Because I am dating the biggest dork of them all.”

“Rude.”

“You love it.”

“No, I love you.”

No matter how many times she hears it, she never gets tired of it. She still doesn’t know how or why Santana loves her. What did she do or what did she say to get Santana to agree to be her girlfriend? She will never know, but she will never take it for granted. Santana was going to be hers forever.

Still blushing, Quinn leaned forward and brushed her lips against Santana’s. It wasn’t forceful or aggressive, it was soft and light, just a brush of lips. Quinn pulled back but Santana leaned forward, once again capturing her lips. It was firmer, but it was just lips against lips. Quinn could feel this shift, it was small, but it was there. She didn’t know how to describe it. Most of the time, they were going at each other like horny teenage boys. But this kiss, this soft brush of lips, held so much more feeling. And she didn’t know where it came from, but she wasn’t the least bit opposed to it.

They both pulled back, their gaze falling upon each other. Dark, brown eyes found hazel and they held each others’ gaze for a moment. Quinn could tell Santana felt the shift too. It was in her eyes, the sudden nervousness she saw there. Quinn was sure she had the same look in her own eyes.

Moving on impulse, Santana slowly leaned forward capturing Quinn’s lips again. The angle of her body forced Quinn to lie back, not that she was opposed to it. When the blonde’s back hit the cushions, Santana pulled away, their eyes meeting once more.

“I-is this okay?” Santana’s voice shook with nerves.

Quinn gave a silent nod. Santana would never ask permission to kiss her, so the blonde knew this was going to go further than their usual make out sessions. A lump caught in her throat at the thought. Though she loved Santana, she didn’t know how much she was ready for.

Sensing that Quinn was a little anxious, Santana decided to speak again to calm her girlfriend. “You let me know if I am going too far. I will only go as far as you want.”

“Okay,” Quinn whispered out.

Santana slowly leaned down, capturing Quinn’s lips once more. The blonde couldn’t help the small moan that released from the back of her throat. Quinn’s hands tangled in dark locks, pulling Santana closer towards her. Santana lowered herself down on Quinn, their fronts flush. She placed her hands on either side of Quinn’s head.

Santana pulled back, running her tongue along Quinn’s bottom lip. Quinn’s lips parted and Santana slowly explored the blonde’s mouth, her tongue running over the back of Quinn’s teeth. A moan escaped and filled the silence, but Quinn couldn’t decipher if it came from herself or Santana.

Quinn pulled back for a moment to catch he breath before going back in, playfully flicking her tongue against Santana’s. She pulled back quickly, smiling playfully up at Santana. The Latina smirked down at the blonde before slipping her tongue back into Quinn’s mouth, their tongues now battling for dominance in a slow dance.

Santana sucked on the blonde’s bottom lip, eliciting a moan from Quinn. Quinn pulled back and Santana pulled the blonde’s bottom lip between her teeth. Quinn let out a small whine from the mixture of pain and pleasure before Santana soothed it with the flick of her tongue.

They both pulled back, chests heaving. Their eyes found each other once more, staring intently at one another. Santana moved her eyes to scan over Quinn’s face, seeing if there were any signs of discomfort.

“Are you okay still?” Santana questioned.

“I haven’t asked you to stop, have I?”

“No, but this is nothing new. I just want to make sure you were still okay.”

“I...I’m okay.”

Santana nodded, accepting Quinn’s response. She pushed forward again, capturing Quinn’s lips once more before trailing slow, open mouth kisses down the blonde’s jaw line. She nipped lightly at her jaw before continuing her assault on Quinn’s neck.

Quinn could feel the familiar throbbing between her legs. Each kiss burned her skin, each nip at her skin and suck of her pulse point caused a painful pleasure and each roll of her tongue soothed it over and meshed the feelings together. Quinn’s mind became clouded, unable to think of anything other than Santana and her lips and her tongue. Moans were falling from her lips at an exceeded pace, and the throbbing between her legs was only increasing. She couldn’t help but roll her hips upward, searching for some sort of friction. When her hips connected with Santana’s, both girls let out a low moan. Santana kissed below Quinn’s ear before pulling the blonde’s earlobe between her teeth.

“Little eager are we, Q?” Santana whispered out, her hot breath hitting the shell of Quinn’s ear. Quinn’s couldn’t ignore the way her breath hitched or the way goose bumps covered her skin.

Santana was about to dive back in when they both heard the sound of a key going into the lock of the front door. They pulled apart quickly, smoothing out their clothes and hair while putting a good amount of distance between them.

“Quinn, Judy? Anyone home?” Russell bellowed from the front foyer.

“In the living room, daddy,” Quinn answered, her voice slightly shaky.

“Ahh there you are and...Oh...hello Santana,” The Latina knew it was just a formality but she gave a small wave anyways.

“What are you doing home so early, daddy? I thought you had that work thing?”

“I did, but I got it pushed until tomorrow. Told them I had to make sure to get home to see my daughter off on her date tonight.”

“Date?” Santana questioned.

Last week, Quinn had attended the father/daughter gala with her father. It was a lot of casualties, fake smiling, fake laughing, fake compliments; everything about the night was fake. She was merely another trophy to show off to potential investors. While she was there, she met Dean. He was the son of her father’s new business partner. They didn’t really speak. They just shared a knowing smile. They were merely pawns in their fathers’ game.

Russell had urged that the two go on a date, and there was no room to refute. They had no choice in the matter. Their fathers set a date and the two scuffed their feet against the marble floor, meeting each other’s gaze every so often. Again, sharing a knowing look; a look of apology.

However, Quinn had put off telling Santana. She wanted to tell her, but she didn’t want to hurt her. The date meant nothing. So, she didn’t feel like she should explain it to Santana. Why would she need to explain a date that wouldn’t matter and would never be repeated?

Though seeing the hurt look in Santana’s eyes now, she realized she should have told her. It shouldn’t have been sprung on her like this.

“Yes, she has a date with Dean. He is the son of one of my colleagues. They two really hit it off at the gala last week.”

“Gala? Really hit is off, huh?”

“Santana...”

“You know what? I actually have to go home. I forgot I had this thing with my mom and-”

“Santana...”

“No, I’ll see you later Quinn. You have to get ready for your date,” Santana’s voice dripping with venom.

Quinn watched as Santana gathered her things quickly. She could tell the Latina was angry, livid even. But most of all, she was hurt. Quinn wanted to tell her that it didn’t mean anything. That it was just a ploy to get her dad off her back. But she couldn’t tell her that while her father was standing behind her looking over her shoulder.

“I’ll see you later, Q. Nice seeing you again Mr. Fabray,” Russell nodded, not willing to return the statement.

Quinn watched as Santana approached the entryway. She turned, looking one last time at Quinn. The blonde could see the hurt in Santana’s eyes. She wanted nothing more than to run over there and hold her, kiss her and apologize. She wanted nothing more than the pain to be cleared away. But Santana turned away, heading towards the front door. She heard a slam before silence fell upon the house. So quiet you could hear a pin drop.

“You know Quinn, I would suggest finding other friends. You hang around that Santana girl far too much.”

“Daddy, she’s my best friend.”

“Yeah, well, maybe you should find a new one. She’s not good for you Quinn. She has trouble written all over her. She will taint your reputation and it will hurt you in the end.”

Russell started walking away before Quinn interjected.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Quinn.”

“Will it hurt me, or will it really hurt you?”

Quinn could feel her father’s eyes boring into the back of her head. She could tell he was angry by the tension that filled the room. She never usually talked back to her father, but every now and then, she couldn’t hold in her complaints and her opinions.

Memories of his angry voice bellowing out and filling the room flooded her mind. She could still feel the familiar sting of his hand connecting with her cheek all those years ago. Funny enough, both of these issues involved Santana.

So she sat there, expecting his hand to connect with her cheek once again. She jumped when she heard the sound of glass shattering against the opposing wall. She turned tentatively to look at her father. His face was flushed red with anger as her glared at her.

“Don’t EVER talk to me like that!” he said angrily. “I am your father God dammit.”

“Don’t use the lord’s name in vain,” Quinn muttered under her breath.

“WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?” He shouted, forcing Quinn to jump. She decided it was best to stay silent. She had to pick her battles, “I want that cleaned up and then you are going to get ready for your date.”

Russell walked away, closing off any idea of refuting his request. Quinn walked over to the closet and grabbed out the small broom and began sweeping up the shattered glass from the floor.

Quinn couldn’t help but check her phone every few minutes. She had called and texted Santana numerous times, but she had yet to answer back. Quinn kept hoping that the next time she checked her phone she would see a text or that her phone would start ringing. She felt an overwhelming sense of disappointment every time she saw nothing there and heard no ringtone.

“You know, it looks like you are on a date with your phone instead of me,” Dean smiled.

She couldn’t deny that Dean was good looking. He had that tall, dark and handsome look down pact. He was tall, maybe 6 ft. He had an athletic build, not too bulky but not too slim. She thinks he mentioned something about playing football. Or was it soccer?

But at the end of the day, he was no Santana. She would much rather be looking across the table at her girlfriend in a tight fitting dress that barely reached mid-thigh. She would rather be looking into her dark, brown eyes instead of Dean’s blue ones.

“Sorry,” she said, but she couldn’t tell if she really meant it or not.

“Why don’t we just bail? We both don’t want to be here,” Dean offered.

“I would but I feel like my dad is having me followed by private investigators.”

Dean had a confused look on his face, surely not knowing if Quinn was being serious or not. A smile then spread across his lips. Clearly he didn’t take her comment literally. At least he wasn’t completely dense.

 “Alright, if we are forced to be in each other’s company for at least the next hour, let’s at least go somewhere better than this crappy restaurant.”

The restaurant was far from crappy. It was the only five start eatery in Lima. Plates cost an average of $40. It was quite fancy and overpriced. Fit for a meal between Quinn Fabray and Dean Wright. Quinn couldn’t help but feel their names sounded like a bad law firm.

Despite not liking the idea of being alone with Dean, she decided if she had to spend an hour with him, she didn’t want it to be here. They threw some money down to pay for their drinks before gathering their things. They headed out to Dean’s car. He opened the door for her and waited for her to get in before he closed it softly. She at least was happy he was a gentleman.

He rounded the car and hopped in the driver’s seat and quickly started the car.

They were driving for awhile, maybe 30 minutes. The whole drive was silent aside from the few attempts at small talk Dean had made earlier. Thankfully he learned his lesson when Quinn didn’t actually respond to his questions.

They eventually pulled off the road and into a gravel parking lot. They drove for another minute or two before Dean stopped the car. From where they parked, they had an entire view of Lima.

Quinn watched as Dean got out of the car. She watched as he pulled out a few blankets from the trunk and as he spread the blanket over the hood of the car and setting the other two at the side. He walked to her door, opening it and urging her to step out. She complied, if only to make time pass faster. This was going to be a long night.

“So what’s his name?”

“Excuse me?”

“Well you have been checking you phone so much I am assuming that there must be a pissed off boyfriend you are trying to apologize to,” Dean stated.

“Not exactly...”Quinn trailed off.

“Girlfriend, then?”

Quinn felt her mouth go dry and it felt as if her tongue swelled three sizes. She wanted to deny she had a girlfriend, deny the fact that she might be gay, but she couldn’t find her voice to do so. Instead, she started spitting out nonsense.

“W-what...I-I don’t.”

“Hey, I don’t judge. Love is love, right?”

“You mean it doesn’t bother you? You aren’t disgusted by it?”

“I get that this is Lima, Ohio but not everyone has a mind as small as this town. It’s 2009, the world is changing. We have to learn to change with it.”

Dean smiled and Quinn felt this weight lift off her chest. Dean was the first person she told about Santana. He was the first one to know that she was in love with a girl. And while the thought scared her, having a stranger knowing her biggest secret, she also had an overwhelming sense of relief. Someone knew and the world didn’t come crashing down.

“I really appreciate you not judging me,” Quinn smiled and Dean returned it.

“So, are you going to tell me her name?”

Quinn opened her mouth to speak but she soon closed it. She focused her gaze from Dean to the cityscape of Lima, the glow of the streetlights intensified by the white of the snow.

  “Okay, not ready to share. Well, my girlfriend’s name is Abby.”

Quinn turned to look at the boy, “Wait, you have a girlfriend?”

“Sure do. You’re not the only one whose parents don’t approve of your significant other.”

“Actually, my parents don’t know about Santana. Actually no one knows...well...except for you I guess.”

“Your secret’s safe with me. I feel kind of honoured actually,” Quinn chuckled and Dean joined her. “So Santana, eh?”

“Yup, Santana.”

“That’s a really pretty name.”

“It matches the pretty girl.”

They both smiled at one another before looking away, Quinn’s cheeks flushing pink more from embarrassment from that corny line than the cold winter weather. When Quinn looked up again, she saw Dean with a thermos full of what she could only guess was coffee, and two blankets clutched in his other hand.

“Can I persuade you with coffee and blankets? We can talk about the lovely ladies we would rather be with right now instead of each other.”

Quinn laughed and decided to join him. She hopped up on the hood of the car, snagging one of the blankets from his hand. She wrapped it around herself and pulled it close to her body, slowly warming up. She watched as Dean filled a styrofoam cup with coffee and handed it off to her. She took a sip, it immediately warming her skin, as she watched Dean wrap a blanket around himself and pour himself a cup of coffee.

“So, I wanna hear more about Santana. How did you meet? How did you get together?”

“You know, I have answered a lot of the questions lately. I want to hear more about Abby. How did you meet? How did you get together?” he chuckled while she took a sip from her coffee.

“Alright then. I met Abby in freshmen year of high school. We had a spring dance and her band was playing a set. She was a drummer, and she was so good at it. She played so flawlessly that it was hard to tear my eyes away from her. It is not every day that you see a girl drummer who is that good.”

 “Girl drummer? Sounds kind of hot.”

“Oh she is, trust me,” they both smiled before he continued. “Anyways, she was in my English class. We sat next to each other, and for the longest time we didn’t talk. I was the airhead football player and she was in a band. We didn’t exactly mesh. One day, I saw her listening to some ACDC song on her IPod. I told her I really liked ACDC and that the song she was listening to was the first song I learned to play on guitar. From then on, we would talk about different bands and songs. We would play in her garage on the weekends. Then in the beginning of sophomore year, I played her ‘You Shook Me All Night Long,’ and asked her out. We have been together ever since.”

“’You Shook Me All Night Long, really?” they both laughed.

“It was our thing, okay?” Dean smiled.

“So, you’ve been together about as long as I’ve been with Santana. About 4 months.”

“Look at you doing math,” he chuckled. “Alright, your turn. How did you meet her? How did you get together?”

“Well, I’ve known her most of my life. We met in kindergarten when we were 5. She became my best friend after she saved me from this mean boy, Puck, on the playground. He was making fun of me and she pushed him to the ground and told him if he ever made fun of me again that she would castrate him.”

“She said this when she was 5?”

“I can’t make this up,” they both laughed once again. This whole thing was getting a lot easier as time went on. “Anyways,” she continued, “We actually got together in September. We had always had an attraction to each other, she was my first kiss actually, but I always thought she was straight. One night she was sleeping over after cheer tryouts and I kissed her. I freaked out and ran out of her house. I completely avoided her until she showed up at my house one night about a week later. She sang ‘More Than Anyone’ and we danced together. She told me she felt the same way I did, but didn’t want to admit it. We didn’t become official until after our first date though. The next night, she took me to a drive-in movie just for us. She set up blankets and dinner and we watched all my favourite movies. It was the greatest date I had ever had.”

“Wow, I think you win.”

They both fell into silence. They both stared out into the distance, looking at the city below. They wrapped the blankets closer to their bodies, feeling the temperature dropping quickly. They sipped at their coffee still, but it was starting to get too cold to drink. Quinn had to force hers down with a grimace.

They met each others’ gaze, silently agreeing that they wanted to go home and get out of the cold. Quinn helped Dean pack up the blankets and the thermos in the trunk before they got in the car and blasted the heat.

It took them about 40 minutes before Dean pulled in front of Quinn’s house. He put the car in park but didn’t cut the engine.

“Thanks for tonight. I had a lot more fun than I thought I would.”

“Yeah, me too actually,” Quinn smiled.

“Well, I wish you luck with Santana. I hope it all works out in the end.”

“I am sure I should say the same thing about Abby.”

“Yeah, she wasn’t too please about this whole date thing.”

“At least you told her. I thought I didn’t need to tell her until my dad just sprung it on her before I had a chance rethink my decision and talk to her about it.”

“Yeah, you are more in the dog house than I am,” he chuckled.

“Yeah,” she couldn’t quite find the same humour that Dean could in the situation.

She began to take off her seatbelt, her hand hovering over the door handle when she felt Dean put a hand on her shoulder.

“Here’s my number,” he offered her a piece of paper with his number in it. “If you need someone to talk to ever, just call me.”

“Thanks, Dean.”

“Anytime,” he smiled.

“Good luck,” she said.

“Good luck to you as well,” he returned.

She gave him a brief hug before stepping out of the car and heading towards her house. She stopped on the front porch and turned around to give a final wave to Dean before he drove off. She was glad she had met him, even if it put her in the place she is at now. At least she got a friend to talk to out of it.

Now she just had to find a way to make it up to Santana.


	9. The Plan

_Hey this is Santana. I either can’t get to the phone or I am ignoring you. Leave me a message and I might call you back. BEEP._

She couldn’t count how many times she had heard this message. The numerous attempts to try and reach Santana were not going as well as she had hoped. Her texts ignored, and her emails unread. She has heard Santana’s voicemail so many times that she could mouth the words. She could also count down the seconds until she heard the beep.

“Hey Santana, it’s Quinn...again,” she said it every time even though she didn’t have to. “I really wish you would call me. It isn’t what you think, I promise,” she paused, taking a shaky breath. “I just...I really miss you, okay? It didn’t mean anything and-”

_Recipient’s voicemail box is full. If you’d wish to hear your message, press 1. If you’d wish to redo your message, press 2. If you’d wish to delete your message, press 3._

“-I love you,” the words died on her tongue.

Quinn hesitated for a minute before pressing 3. It didn’t really matter anyways. She knew every message in Santana’s voicemail was from her. She already knew she had sent the girl nearly 30 messages, all saying the same thing.

_I’m sorry. I miss you. It didn’t mean anything. Let me explain. Please pick up. I love you._

She tossed the phone beside her on the bed, drawing her knees close to her chest. She buried her face in her hands, her palms rubbing her tired eyes, forcing colours to dance behind her lids. Her eyes were red and puffy and burned at the touch of her hands. She spent most of her nights lying awake, wondering how she could fix this. Make it right. She only managed to get a few hours after she had cried out every tear she managed to have; after she felt so emotionally drained. She would cry now if she thought that she had any tears left.

 Instead, she found some strength to lift herself up from her bed and walk over to her closet. She stripped out of the pyjamas she had been wearing the entire weekend in exchange for her Cheerio uniform. She slowly pulled on the uniform, languidly zipping up the zippers.

She looked at herself in her full length mirror. Her eyes were dark, her face pale. She had to force herself to stand straight, force herself to try and look attentive. Today was going to be a difficult day navigating her way through the halls of McKinley, faking perfection.

She walked over to her vanity, brushing on more makeup to try and cover up her tired features. She pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and grabbed her gym bag before making her way down the stairs.

She walked into her kitchen and into the familiar scene. Her father perched at the head of the table, reading the paper and eating his meal. Her mother circling the kitchen like some cartoon character, trying to keep herself busy.

She walked over to the coffee pot, pouring herself a mug. She never really liked the stuff but she forced it down, the bitter taste remaining on her tongue. She tried to keep the grimace off of her face.

“Good morning, Quinnie!” her mother said a little too excitedly.

“Morning,” she managed to mumble out.

 “Sweetie, did you get enough sleep? You look absolutely exhausted,” her mother managed to say sympathetically.

She was surprised her mother had even noticed anything. Since Friday, Quinn spent most of her time in her room, trying her hardest to speak to Santana. When she was crying, she would hear her mother pass by her door, pausing for a moment, before continuing on. When she managed to drag herself downstairs for dinner, she would sit there and push the food around her plate, only managing to down a few bites. Her parents didn’t even question her, they just continued on with normal conversation. It was almost as if nothing was wrong.

“I’m fine mom. I was just studying late,” she lied, turning away and walking towards the kitchen table.

“That’s my girl, focusing on her studies. If you want to have a promising future like your sister, you have to learn to make smart decisions,” Russell gave her a knowing smile.

She knew what he really meant. It was smart to get rid of Santana. He never liked her, or what she stood for. Losing her as a friend was the right decision. Focusing on school, boys and Cheerios was the right decision. Being Frannie 2.0 was the right decision.

She hated having to make the right decision. She hated living in her shadow.

And she hated not seeing Santana. If only her father knew the truth. But deep down, Quinn felt like he already knew. Whether he knows the whole story or not, there is a bigger reason why he wanted her to stay away.

Who knew Santana was going to make that so easy for him.

Her mother walked over and placed her breakfast in front of her. The smell was almost nauseating, but she managed to force down a few mouthfuls.

“Is Santana driving you to school today?” her mother asked.

“Umm...no. I think I am just going to walk.”

“Nonsense, one of us will drive you. You need to save your energy for Cheerios. There is no way you will make captain next year if you start slacking off now,” her father said over his newspaper.

The thought of having to endure the car ride with either one of her parents was troubling enough. Some days, it was hard to sit with them at the dinner table, faking conversation for 30 minutes before she could retreat to her room or find a way to get out of the house. The last thing she wanted to do was spend an extra 15 minutes with either one of them, sharing pointless small talk. She didn’t want to sit in the passenger seat while her mother droned on about her book club or the new pair of shoes she bought, ignoring any real issues and substituting them with materialistic things. She didn’t want to hear her father go on about school, boys, Cheerios and her future. She was tired of him delegating her life.

It didn’t matter though because 20 minutes later she was sitting next to her father in his BMW. At this point, she would rather be sitting next to her mother. Her mom may ramble about insignificant things, but that’s all it was; rambling. She could handle that, but she hated the idea of talking to her dad. His talks tended to be more scarring.

“So, it seemed like you and Dean really hit it off the other night,” he voiced.

Quinn kept her focus on the road ahead of her, almost like she didn’t hear him say anything.

“You know I am only trying to help you. People like Dean are going to get you out of this place.”

“If you want to help me, why don’t you stay out of my life?” she mumbled, balancing on the fine line of whether she wanted her father to actually hear her or not.

He did. “Look, you can hate me all you want, but these people are good for you. Dean is good for you. Why can’t you see I am handing you a promising future on a silver platter?” his voice was sterner now. “You need to make room for new people in your life, Quinn.”

“What was wrong with the old people?” she managed a quick glance before looking back to the road.

“You mean people like Santana?”

Quinn didn’t meet him with an answer she just sat next to him quietly. That was enough of an answer for Russell to continue.

“People like Santana come with a reputation. She comes from a family of delinquents, who managed to stumble into old money and move into the heights,” he paused. “They are not the type of people you associate with. She is not the kind of person you should associate with.”

“And why shouldn’t I associate with her?” she questioned as they pulled up to a red light.

“She’s been arrested, she parties nonstop, she’s had multiple sexual encounters with both sexes and she’s not going anywhere with her life. But you...you’re going somewhere. You shouldn’t let her stop you from creating a future, a respectable future.”

“Well, what if I am not willing to cut her out of my life?”

Russell pulled the car up to the front of the school and let it slow to a stop. He put the car in park before turning to look at Quinn.

“Fine, you do whatever you want with your life. But I have just one question for you,”

Quinn turned to meet her father’s gaze.

 “If she’s such an important part of your life, where is she now? Why am I the one driving you to school instead of her?”

Quinn looked away, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. She couldn’t be seen crying. Not here, and especially not in front of her dad. Tears were a sign of weakness. She had to pretend to be strong, even if it hurt to do so.

She ignored the nagging thought that repeated in the back of her head. _Why isn’t she here? Maybe he is right for once._

But she quickly pushed the thought away, ignoring the sting of his blows. She quickly got out of the car, grabbing her gym bag, before slamming the door. She didn’t even bother with a goodbye. She just kept walking towards the school, her head held high. The exhaustion she felt earlier was replaced with a new energy derived from her anger. She could physically see people parting in the hallways to avoid her path.

 Hopefully it would be enough for her to make it through the day.

The high she carried this morning was starting to fade away. She sat in the back of Math, trying her best to pay attention. But every time she glanced to her side, the empty seat sent a pang to her chest. It seemed Santana hadn’t bothered to show up to school at all today, and Quinn knew she was the one to blame.

The Cheerio table at lunch seemed so dull without Santana there. She faked her smiles and her laughs. She pretended to be amused with the football players’ antics, but none of it was sincere. She missed having Santana sitting next to her, whispering jokes in her ear and brushing her hand over her knee when no one was looking.

When the bell rang, she didn’t even bother going to Spanish. She slipped out of the front door of the school and immediately whipped out her phone. She scrolled through the contacts until she found the name she was looking for.

“Hey, can you come pick me up? I really need someone right now.”

“You know I am skipping English right now for you. My parents are going to kill me later.”

“Good thing English is your native language,” Quinn smirked.

Dean returned the smile before turning his attention back to the road. She knew it may have been stupid to call Dean of all people, but she just needed someone to talk to about this; someone who knew the whole story. She was getting tired of changing names or changing genders. She was tired of skimming over the problem in attempts to not reveal too much.

She just needed a friend.

They had been driving for quite awhile. Quinn suggested they go to Dean’s but he was sure his father would be home working in his office. He didn’t want to chance it, and instead took the turn ramp onto the highway.

A little over 30 minutes later, the two pulled up to a small diner that was on the outskirts of Lima. It wasn’t much to look at, but that meant there were less people. Quinn was suddenly thankful that they were here instead of back home.

They walked through the doors, taking in the vintage look of the diner. The walls were covered in old movie posters and business flyers. The seats were covered in red vinyl, faded through the years. The jukebox in the corner played classic rock for the two other customers seated against the far left wall of the diner.

It was cozy. Quinn liked it.

They both found a booth at the far right side of the diner near the jukebox, trying to get as far as possible away from the other customers so they could talk. They may not be in Lima anymore but this was still Ohio.

“What can I get you two?” one of the waitresses asked with little enthusiasm.

“Two chocolate milkshakes and a large plate of fries,” Dean spewed out before Quinn looked at the menu. The waitress took their order before disappearing into the kitchen.

“You realize I am going to have to pay hell in Cheerios for eating this, right?”

“Live a little. Besides, I heard girls eat a lot of carbs after a break up.”

“We didn’t break up. At least, I don’t think we’ve broken up.”

“Either way, a chocolate milkshake and a few fries won’t kill you.”

“You obviously haven’t met Sue Sylvester.”

They both shared a smile before breaking out into a quiet chuckle. It had been awhile since Quinn let herself smile and laugh. Her weekend was filled with moping about Santana. And while she was still upset, she just needed a break from all the crying. Dean was good company in that case.

But now she sat, picking at the corner of the laminated menu. She had called him to talk, but didn’t really figure out what she wanted to talk about. This whole thing was really new to her still and it still felt weird talking to Dean about it all.

She waited until the waitress brought over their drinks and fries before trying to speak.

“I don’t really know how to do this.”

“Do what?” Dean asked, dipping a fry into his milkshake.

“That is disgusting.”

“No it’s not, and you’re deflecting,” Dean smiled, shoving the fry into his mouth.

“So I screwed up.”

“I think we’ve established that.”

“And I don’t know how to fix it.”

“Well, have you tried talking to her?” he asked, shovelling more food into his mouth.

“No not at all.”

“Okay, I don’t need any of your sarcasm. I just thought I’d ask.”

“Well next time make your question less idiotic.”

“Hey, yelling at me right now is not going to fix anything. You know why? You screwed up and you screwed up big. And see I’m,” Dean pointed to himself using a french fry, “only trying to help you here. Yet you choose to be a bitch about it. I can gladly drive back to school and still make the last 20 minutes of English, or you can cut the crap and let me help.”

Quinn sighed. She knew Dean was right. He drove 30 minutes with her just to talk with her about Santana. He was offering to help and she was being a complete bitch to him.

She reached out and grabbed a fry, experimentally dipping it into the milkshake before taking a small bite.

“This actually isn’t too bad.”

“I told you, don’t knock it ‘til you try it,” he smiled. “Now are you going to stop deflecting so we can talk about this, or was this your secret plan to get me to go on a second date with you? ‘Cause I got to tell you, I’m taken,” he chuckled as Quinn smacked his arm.

“So not funny right now.”

“Okay then, talk.”

That was the thing. Here Dean was opening up the gate, urging Quinn to talk, and the only thing she could do was sit there silently. She didn’t know where she wanted to begin, or how to begin. A million questions floated through her head, as well as a million explanations. Choosing the right one was the challenge.

Dean could see Quinn was struggling, the struggle being evident in her facial features; the way her brows furrowed and her lips held a firm line.

“Right, how about I ask the questions and you do your best to answer them?” Dean offered.

“I think that is a good idea,” Quinn jumped at the suggestion. It saved her from sorting through the crumpled mess that were her thoughts.

“Okay, so you have tried to talk to her?”

“I’ve sent her texts, emails, and called her. I feel like I am talking to a brick wall at this point and I can’t even be mad about it. I was the idiot that screwed up, and now I might lose her.”

Quinn didn’t plan for the tears to well up in her eyes. She thought she had been completely drained, but talking about the idea of losing Santana brought them back. That thought killed her more than anything. She never thought she would ever be with Santana and now that she has her, she never wants to let her go.

“Have you tried seeing her?”

“She hasn’t answered any messages from me. What makes you think I would go to visit her? I’d rather avoid getting a door slammed in my face, thank you very much.”

“So you haven’t even tried?”

“No.”

“Well there’s your problem right there! You haven’t even tried to see her. You can call as many times as you want Quinn, but you don’t look committed to fixing the problem without showing up to her house with flowers in hand and a big, fat apology to go with them.”

“And what makes you think me showing up with flowers to apologize will work?”

“Worked with you, didn’t it?” he said taking the last remaining fries.

The idea seemed so simple and yet she hadn’t even tried to see the girl. Granted because she was fearful of the ultimate outcome of a door hitting her face and her being completely rejected, but she still hadn’t tried. When she ran out on Santana many months ago and didn’t answer her messages, Santana still had the nerve to show up at her door with flowers and a song. And now Quinn sits in the same predicament and she is too much of a coward to step up for Santana.

“Okay, so I haven’t seen her. I know it’s bad, but I couldn’t handle it if she rejected me. That thought kills me more than anything.”

“So you just have to make sure there is no way she could reject you.”

“And you think some flowers and a song is going to fix that?”

“Oh, you’re gonna need a lot more than some roses and a ballad.”

“Okay genius, do you have some master plan that will fix this?”

A smile spread wide on Dean’s face, “actually I do.”

The title screen of Sweet Valley high played repeatedly in the background as Santana’s gaze was focused on her ceiling. She had spent the entire day in bed just like this. Watching episode after episode and forcing herself to sleep. She was doing her best to push any thoughts of Quinn out of her mind, even if just for a few minutes. But with each episode she watched, she missed the feeling of Quinn’s slender fingers combing through her hair. She missed Quinn asking a million questions because she couldn’t remember any of the characters names or any of the storylines. When she did manage to fall asleep, all she saw were flashes of the blonde hair and hazel eyes she has missed so much these past few days. Sometimes she even saw her with him and that was an image that made her never want to sleep again.

Santana had planned to go to school that day, but she couldn’t find the courage to do so. She couldn’t walk through those halls, seeing Quinn, trying to put on a brave face when inside she was falling apart. She couldn’t handle seeing the girl, knowing she had been with someone else a few days ago. Knowing he got to sit across from her and look into those hazel eyes. That he got to hold her hand, or hug her, or even kiss-.

She couldn’t think about that. That thought hurt; knowing that his lips may have brushed hers.

Santana sighed, knowing she wasn’t going to fall asleep any time soon. She managed to stand up, turn off the TV, and head towards the bathroom. She stripped out of the clothes that she had been wearing for the past few days and turned on the shower. She let the hot water roll over her skin, washing away some of the bad thoughts. She let the burning water redden her caramel skin and run over her face. She let the steam cloud her mind and surround her. It was a nice break.

Eventually the water turned cold and she had to force herself to get out. She dried off and ran a brush through her hair. She walked over to her vanity and found a fresh pair sweats to put on. It was progress. At least she was changing her clothes.

She was about to climb back into bed when she heard a knocking at the front door. This was one of the times she wished her parents were home so she didn’t have to go answer it herself. She was even more thankful she had taken that shower now so she didn’t look like a homeless person squatting in the large home.

Santana forced herself to move down the steps and open the front door. But the second that she opened it, she wanted to close it.

“Santana wait!” Quinn’s hand flew up to catch the door before it closed.

“Did you not get the message yet? I don’t want to talk to you, Quinn!”

“Santana, please, hear me out. I just need you to listen to me.”

“I don’t really want to hear what you have to say, Quinn. You can go ride off into the sunset with your fucking Prince Charming and I’ll live my life, sound good to you?”

“You know it wasn’t like that,” Quinn’s voice was angry now. “You know it’s you, it has only ever been you Santana. Why would I throw that away?”

Santana stopped pushing against the door and let Quinn’s words sink in. She wanted to believe Quinn so bad, she really did. But she always had that fear that she wasn’t good enough for the blonde.

“What do you want from me Quinn?” her voice was a little defeated.

“I want one night, okay? I want one night to prove to you that I am serious about this and that no lame set up from my dad is going to change that.”

“One night, that’s it?”

“If after tonight you don’t want to do this with me anymore, then I will walk away and respect your decision. But I just need one night where we let go of the anger and the drama and have some fun.”

Santana thought about it for a moment. She looked between Quinn’s eyes, seeing the sincerity. It was one night with Quinn, with her girlfriend. And if she couldn’t handle it, Quinn was willing to let her go. She saw how painful it was for the blonde to say that, but she was willing to do it for her. That was enough for Santana.

“Okay I’ll do it. What do you have in mind?”

 

 


End file.
